<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Regrets by poiowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234605">No Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiowl/pseuds/poiowl'>poiowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi doesn't want to confess, Akaashi gains a fever, Akaashi is not so chill, Dating, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hope, Love Confessions, Lovestruck Akaashi, M/M, Regret, Slow relationship, bitch i died, bokuto is a good senpai, good ending, how does one tag, konoha is a good senpai, miscommunications, oblivious idiots, reciprocated feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiowl/pseuds/poiowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, Kuroo-san. I don't plan on confessing to him." </p><p>"But, Akaashi. It's better that you tell him. You'll never know. Atleast you won't have any regrets."</p><p> </p><p>"This will be a regret I'm willing to take to my grave."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sick Setter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey hey. Making another story that I hope you'll enjoy. I have so many ideas that it's piling up and I really want to start already. So... yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Absent. Absent. Absent.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's hands scrambled his hair, a bit saddened to hear that his setter, and best friend, wasn't in his classroom. He bowed, thanking one of Akaashi's classmates before making his way back to his room, which was just two floors above the second years'.</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't tell me he wouldn't make it today…! I hope nothing bad happened to him." He muttered, going up the stairs. He was lost in thought, a few steps more and he'll be into his dejected mode once again. It's not yet even practice time and he's already down in the slumps. </p><p> </p><p>"Boku—to…?" Konoha ran towards his classmate as soon as he saw him go inside the room and back to his seat, only to see that he's in sheer disappointment. Bokuto just groaned, sinking his face into his arms, not wanting to face that <em>fucking jack-of-all-trades</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? You look like a child who dropped his ice cream." Konoha bantered, hitting his captain's head lightly with a notebook, trying to lighten up his mood since, again, it wasn't practice time and yet here he is, dejected. Sad. Out of character.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Bokuto hisses, shooing Konoha away by flinging his wrist as a gesture that he should leave him alone. But he didn't. Instead, he snickered something that made Bokuto's ears perk up, and then started whining at him to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>"Just tell me what's wrong with you and maybe I'll stop teasing you about how you had your hand stuck in the vending machine for about half an hour." Konoha persuades, which worked since his captain doesn't need that much-complicated conditions to let him talk. That only happens when he's in his dejected mode matching with anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi didn't come to school today but didn't give me a memo." The owl groaned, pouting as his eyebrows knitted together. It was obvious that he was missing the guy, but of course, he wouldn't admit it in <em>that</em> way.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you get his message?" Konoha asked, raising a brow. Bokuto quickly takes a look at him, visibly confused. <em>What message?</em></p><p> </p><p>"What."</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi sent a message last night saying that he was sick. Didn't you get it?" Bokuto continued looking at him, still confused at what Konoha was talking about. He didn't receive a message...or did he? </p><p> </p><p>He takes his phone out of his pants' pocket and checks his message to see if he just missed his setter's message like how he does with every other member, only seeing it after hours have already passed. But there was no message. Like hell, he doesn't have any other messages from him either.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't." Bokuto said disappointedly, probably expecting a message to be seen on his phone. Konoha sighed, grabbing his phone from him with one quick motion of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"That explains it. You don't have his number." He says. Bokuto suddenly stopped functioning, an expression of <em>what the fuck, I don't?</em> on his face. He took his phone back from the jack and scrolled through his contacts, seeing no Akaashi Keiji on the list.</p><p> </p><p>"Did he text everyone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me and Sarukui received his message and just told us to pass it. Well, he told me to pass it to Sarukui and I just told him to pass it along as well."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did I forget to… text it to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamn it, you jack-of-all-trades."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, please stop that." Konoha glared, as Bokuto kept looking at his contacts with no name of his setter.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, does he atleast have your number or is that also null and void?" </p><p> </p><p>"I…"</p><p> </p><p>"You're hopeless."</p><p> </p><p>Before Bokuto could have another slump added to his moods, Konoha took his phone from his desk and put up Akaashi's phone number on the screen for the captain to copy.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you just send it to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just copy it and stop being lazy." Bokuto sighed, about to type in Akaashi's phone number but pushed it away from him. Konoha raised his brow, wondering why he wouldn't accept this convenient way of acquiring his <em>favorite setter's</em> number that was already in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll just ask for his number myself…" Bokuto pouted, looking away with a frustrated look. His classmate just gave him a flat look, hitting his own face with his palm at how stupid it was.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you not get his number?"</p><p> </p><p>"I.. I was about to! But the coach asked for me and uh… I forgot about it because Akaashi suddenly asked me to spike his tosses right after…"</p><p> </p><p>"Idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p> </p><p>Konoha just laughs at how hopeless his captain was but soon realized that he can't do anything about it. Bokuto placed his forehead onto his desk and just swayed it sideways as he dwells at his missed opportunity to get the number.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't Akaashi go today?" Bokuto finally picked himself up a bit, questioning his setter's absence. </p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, he's sick and couldn't make it. Told me the night before." </p><p> </p><p>"That sucks."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Konoha put his finger on his chin, thinking of a way that can fully make his captain way before they start practice, and it definitely involved Akaashi. Though, not physically. He tapped onto Bokuto's shoulder, grinning confidently as if he knew it would 100% work. The captain raised his head from being sunk into his arms and weakly looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we call him up after practice?" He suggested, making Bokuto's eyes widen with excitement, a goofy grin is now seen on his face. Konoha couldn't shake away his smile either, knowing that anything involving Akaashi would make him hyperactive and stupidly happy.</p><p> </p><p>"GREAT IDEA!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, pipe it down. Everyone's looking at us." Konoha gestured his hands up and down, informing Bokuto to keep his voice down. The captain quickly apologized, his happy smile still seen carved on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Idiot."</p><p> </p><p>
  </p><div class="center"><strong>
      <hr/>
    </strong></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Akaashi shuffled in his bed, finding a more comfortable position so that he could rest properly, but couldn't settle at all. He sat up slowly, placing his palm on his head as he felt it spin more than it already had. He looked around him, noticing that it was all a mess but he couldn't fix it right now since his body felt extremely heavy. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He has a fever, not that of a high one, but enough to make him sit down as soon as he just got up. It was limiting his usual movements, making him go slower and not letting him stroll for at least 5 minutes around the house or at least let him do some chores.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He groaned, breathing deeply as he reminisced the occurrences that happened the day before and how he quickly told one of his senpais he got sick as soon as he got home, but not really telling the whole story.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> He was going to fetch Bokuto as it was time to go home and practice was already over. Seeing a spiky-haired male, he smiled and raised his arm, almost about to call him if he hadn't seen a girl with the captain. He stared at them blankly before finally processing that it was a love confession.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He lowered his arm and put it over his chest, tugging at his uniform before slowly backing away. He felt broken at the scene, he felt his expression shift from his usual deadpan to an upset and sour one. As he turned around, he heard his captain call out to him then soon enough, he started running away.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Akaashi?!" Bokuto called out, a tone of concern could be heard but he didn't stop for him. He didn't even know why he suddenly fled as if he had done something wrong. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He felt a rush of anguish when he saw Bokuto's smile shone at the girl. He didn't even know if he accepted the confession or not and he didn't want to know. For the rest of the classes, he avoided him. He didn't talk to him, nor did he hang out with the said captain.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It eventually led to the practice. They talked, but only about their strategies, Akaashi's tosses, Bokuto's spiking, the rest of the team's combinations. Nothing more than that. The whole team did notice all of this, expecting Akaashi to talk to the captain like the usual routine that happens but he didn't. As much as they thought it was rather off for the two to not interact as much as before, it didn't affect their practice so they just hoped for the better, that they'll be alright by the following day.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Going back to the clubroom, the two still hadn't talked. Akaashi was still dwelling on what he had seen, Bokuto was giving the setter space but really didn't know what was wrong. The rest of their members already left and Akaashi was still there with the captain, shuffling some items around, pretending he was still in the middle of fixing, arranging them.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Hey, 'Kaashi. We better go soon, it might rain soon." He heard Bokuto say. He flinched but sighed before taking a short glance at the grey-haired male and back to whatever he was 'fixing'.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"You go on ahead, Bokuto-san. I still need to finish up here." Akaashi tells him. As much as he wanted his captain to not worry, he also expected that he'd be persisted and stayed long enough for him to be done. But instead of that…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Well, alright. Don't stay here too late, okay 'Kaashi?" Bokuto replied flatly, not with his usual bubbly energy. That made Akaashi stop, hearing Bokuto walk out, the sound of his footsteps slowly fading. The setter sighed heavily, looking at the open door with a sad expression.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He locked the clubroom door and soon enough as Bokuto had told him, it was already raining. He opened his bag that was neatly draped around his shoulder to take out his… umbrella?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Did I leave it?" He fidgeted through the bag, failing to see his only source of protecting from the continuous pouring. He clenched onto his bag tightly, and decided to just run through that until he reached the station, and he did.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>~ </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm home…" Akaashi announced, reaching his house, drenched, tired and his body feeling heavy. He didn't even expect anyone to reply since he was all alone. His parents weren't at home, due to a business trip that would last for about 2 months. He was left with enough money, as they would send some more to his place weekly to make sure he can have the things he needs. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He was independent enough and it wasn't like this was the first time this happened. His parents were always busy but still made time for him as much as they could.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He took a shower, maybe if he was lucky he would feel better. But as soon as he got out, his head was spinning and his body got heavier. He dropped on his bed, breathing heavily. He knew he already caught unwanted sickness from the rain, and not just the event from earlier.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He decided to text… Konoha, and tell him about his current situation.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>~</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Akaashi: Good evening, Konoha-san. I just wanted to inform you that I might not be able to go to school tomorrow.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Konoha: What? Are you okay, Akaashi?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Akaashi: A fever struck me as I got home.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Konoha: I'm sorry to hear that. Hope you feel better soon! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Akaashi: I should inform the rest of the team.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Konoha: I'll do that for ya. Just rest up, eat properly and drink your medicine.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Konoha: Who's with you right now? Do you have company?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Akaashi: Thank you Konoha-san. My mom is here.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Konoha: Good to know, Akaashi. I'll leave you to rest and tell the team, okay?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Akaashi: Thank you Konoha-san. Have a good night.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From Konoha: Sure! Goodnight!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>~</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He felt guilty about telling his senpai about having someone to take care of him but he didn't want any of his team to worry about something he himself can deal with.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He went to his fridge, barely reaching it due to the heaviness of every single part of his body. He had some leftovers from yesterday and just heated that in the microwave. After eating, he drank paracetamol, drank water and went back to his bed.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>His eyes stared at his ceiling, already heavy from his condition. But he couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Bokuto and how almost immediately both of their moods changed.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He shook his head to get the thought out of his head and tried to get some sleep. Which eventually came to him quicker than he expected.<br/></em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And now he's sick, completely feeling like shit. He wanted to stand up but he couldn't, and his body refused to move more than he already had. He sighed and just sat on his bed, wrapping his blanket over himself, looking like a burrito.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I wonder what Bokuto-san is doing…" He mutters before falling sideways on his bed, his head hitting the pillow perfectly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    </p><div class="center"><strong>
        <hr/>
      </strong></div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"What's taking so long?" Bokuto whines, forcing Konoha to let him see what he was doing. He pushed the captain off of him, which made him pout. Konoha just narrowed his eyes over at him before going back on his phone, tapping Akaashi's contact and pressing the call button.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"It's called 'waiting'. You should try it sometime." Konoha mocked, raising the phone towards his ear only for Bokuto to squeeze in, telling the guy to put in on speaker since he wanted to talk to him too. Konoha groaned, before putting it on for the both of them to hear a ringing, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>A couple seconds later, the phone picked up.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Hey, Akaashi." Konoha greeted warmly while Bokuto practically screamed, quoting that it was <em>a way to show how much he missed him</em> to the setter, which he found annoying.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Hello… Konoha-san…" A voice greeted, sounding weak and hoarse. It was similar to a person who just woke up from a bad hangover. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"How are you feeling?" He asked the setter.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I'm fine. Still having a bad headache but I can manage." Akaashi replied, giving a short cough before sighing as if he was having trouble breathing for a second. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"We went by your teachers earlier and picked up some activities you can do to catch up." Konoha said proudly, huffing. Bokuto tapped his shoulder, but got shooed away.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Thank you, Konoha-san. You didn't have to do that for me."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Of course I have to! What kind of senpai am I if I just do everything by yourself?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Thank you…" Akaashi manages to say, giving another cough. As much as he felt the heavy weight of his body bringing him down, he felt very grateful about his upperclassman's gesture of helping him out. He gives a smile, not that it was seen by anyone.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Hey! Quit it-"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Konoha, let me take it!" Akaashi could hear arguing on the other end of the line. It was Konoha and a very familiar whiny captain that he, just realized, hadn't informed about his situation. Well, not directly.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Is that.. Bokuto-san?" The setter asks softly, still remembering what he did and the occurrence afterwards. He was nervous now, knowing that Bokuto is with Konoha all this time.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Ah, yes! Akaashi! Do you feel any better? Don't skip on your meals and drink your medicine!" Bokuto reminds him, a little too loud for Akaashi's side since he had his phone placed on his ear. He felt a bit of ringing but he was used to his— their— captain being all out and noisy like this.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Yes, I do, Bokuto-san. Thank you." He replied flatly. Well, almost. There was a bit of a crack in his voice when he mentioned the captain's name but it wasn't that obvious.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Akaashi, since we have a lot of free time. Would you like us to bring this to you today?" Konoha squeezed in, making Bokuto grunt, assuming he got pushed away.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Oh, I-I suppose you can." Crap. Akaashi's brain shocked all of his senses, going back to the time where he told his senpai that he was with his mother. Maybe he can make up something that can explain her not being there with him, and it wouldn't seem suspicious at all. Though, he hates lying. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Well, okay then. We'll come by your house." Konoha settled to which Akaashi gave a short hum in agreement. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask.</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"By the way, Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted, asking for the overall attention. The setter jolted a bit.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Yes, Bokuto-san?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Who's taking care of you? We wouldn't want to intrude, so maybe give us a heads up?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"My-"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Idiot. I already told you that his mom is with him." Konoha interrupted. Bokuto raised his hands up, ready to defend himself from whatever his classmate would throw at him.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>Thank god.</em>
    </p>
    <p>For now.</p>
    <p>There was no use in trying to talk them out of it since Konoha is pretty stubborn. Bokuto was no better. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>—</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>They arrived at around 4pm, with Akaashi opening the door. Konoha and Bokuto were about to greet him as soon as the entrance was unlocked for them, but were stunned by how weak their setter looked. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Hello, Ko-"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Get your ass to bed, Akaashi!" Konoha gently grabbed him and led him upstairs, back into his room. The setter was startled and didn't even know what happened and how quick his senpai had brought him to his bed. He didn't even got the chance to protest.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Konoha-san, I'm alright. You don't need to take care of me." Akaashi manages to say as he was tucked in by his olive-haired senpai. Bokuto is pouting at him, remembering how his setter looked like he was avoiding him before and became cautious.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Shut up, Akaashi. Whether you like it or not, me and Bokuto will be taking care of you. So, just rest up while I make you something to eat." Konoha said as he looked at Akaashi with a serious expression. The raven-haired male knew that with that look of his senpai, he can't do anything. But he still tried.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"But-"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"No buts."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Bokuto snorted but Konoha glared at him which made him stop.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Bokuto, you keep him company." Konoha said as he quickly left the room, leaving the two alone.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Bokuto shuffled in his spot, standing still while his hands were shoved into his pockets. The two were silent. Akaashi kept still under his blanket, hands fidgeting and his face having a tint of pink. Though it wasn't so noticeable since he already looked red due to his fever.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"So…" The owl started slowly, a lot softer than his usual tone. Akaashi glanced and retreated back.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Where's your mom..? Or dad…? I thought they'd be here." Bokuto mentioned, already pouting due to the lack of responses Akaashi was giving. Lesser than the usual.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I mean, I was ready to give a good greeting…! Something.. something…" He sulked down, seeing that his precious sickly setter doesn't seem to want to interact with him. Akaashi looked at him for a bit, his unnoticeable blush getting darker and sighed.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"They're…" The setter started, making the ace look at him with curiosity.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"They're not...here… Bokuto-san…" He told him, sinking under the blanket further, his hands clenching the hem of the material tightly.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Oh, they went out to buy groceries?" Bokuto assumed, placing a finger to his chin. Akaashi loosened the grip on the blanket and stared at the ace. He kept rambling about how one of the setter's parents should've stayed and the other went out. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"No, Bokuto-san." Akaashi sighed.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Oh! Uh, what then?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"They're… in a boat… and—" Bokuto gasped, making Akaashi stop.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"<em>They went canoeing?!</em>" The ace slapped his cheeks with his palms. Akaashi stared at his captain with a deadpan expression. Has the fever really got to him that badly or was Bokuto really this stupid?</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Akaashi sighed deeply, closing his eyes to hold in his desire to kill off his brain cells.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Bokuto-san."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Huh?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"They're on a business trip."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Bokuto stared at his setter. His face couldn't be read. It looked pretty lifeless. Did he hear that right? Akaashi lied?</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi called but the ace was lost in thought. It was obvious that he was broken.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Bokuto-san." The ace stayed silent.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Bokuto-san. I'm sorry." The owl's head slowly turned towards Akaashi's direction which made the setter flinch at how creepy it was. Bokuto's golden eyes were wide. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Yes, totally broken.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Boku-"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"THEY'RE WHAT?!"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>At this moment, Akaashi knew he shouldn't have said it that early. Because as soon as that loud yell was released, Konoha came running in, the pot of porridge already, surprisingly, done.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>—</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"They're what??" Konoha snapped, making the setter flinch yet again. Bokuto held back since his fellow third-year is already going all out on Akaashi.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"They're on a b-business trip… I'm sorry for lying." Akaashi managed to say. He doesn't usually get scared or even jump at his senpai's scolding but this one was filled with guilt he can't express.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Well, you better be! Akaashi, I know you have some stupidity in you but I never thought it'd be like this!" Konoha sighed, sounds of frustrations being echoed in the room until none of them were talking at all.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He suddenly hit Bokuto's chest, making the ace fall back.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"What the hell—"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Bokuto, call your parents. We're staying over." Before the ace could protest, Konoha glared at him which made him dial his parents and tell them the situation, without the 'Akaashi's parents on a business trip' part.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Akaashi was about to tell them off but Konoha immediately shut him out by force feeding him a spoonful of porridge, to which the setter quickly ate, staring back at his senpai, all fazed.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"You. Have no say in this. We're staying because you might get even stupider, especially with 'him' here." Konoha emphasized Akaashi, then Bokuto. The olive head was aware that the ace wasn't stupid, stupid. But the amount of the shenanigans he does for each day without thinking makes him so.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Konoha gives the bowl to Akaashi so he can eat at his own pace and pats Bokuto, who had just finished talking to his mom. He was allowed.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Go make that fruit juice. You kept telling me about that since lunch." Bokuto saluted. He quickly gave a pat on Akaashi's head before running out the room. Konoha, looked at the door and closed it. He then turned to Akaashi, who was red. Redder than the heat he's feeling because of the fever.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"So…" He started, making the setter look at him as he was placing the bowl down the small table.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Would you mind telling me why the hell you've been acting weird before you got all sick?" He crossed his arms together, sitting on the floor as comfortably as he could. Akaashi sat up and avoided looking at his senpai.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"You were also avoiding Bokuto a bit. Why is that? And just now, you looked flustered with him patting you." Akaashi looked at him, his face still unreadable but he definitely looked really embarrassed.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I…"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Go on. Tell me. That loser's gonna take a while to make juice anyway."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Okay."</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Plan by a Good Senpai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoha's so helpful, he deserves an award.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I saw Bokuto-san being cofessed to and um… he kinda looked happy. I panicked and ran as soon as he saw me then just hid." Akaashi told him, his head slowly sinking. Konoha blinked a few times. </p><p> </p><p>His kouhai's whipped for the owl. Who knew.</p><p> </p><p>"That was you?" Konoha said with a confused expression on his face, which made Akaashi stare back, nodding furiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I… um... I li—"</p><p> </p><p>"You like Bokuto." Konoha finishes, making Akaashi avoid his gaze at him. The setter was embarrassed and didn't know how else he could react. He wanted to just hide under his blanket for the remaining time that his senpais were there.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, I did kinda expect you to have a crush on him. Just… not this much." The olive head added, making his underclassman pout. Something Akaashi never did before. Not that he had seen.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it obvious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not quite. But can quickly be caught onto." Konoha watched as Akaashi groaned onto his pillow, releasing some frustrations. His senpai sighed and patted his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Though, Bokuto's far too hooked with volleyball to pay attention to relationships. So, it's pretty interesting that you—" Konoha stopped as soon as he saw Akaashi with a defeated expression and his body trembling. He was panicking even more.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no! Calm down! I-I was saying, maybe since you have t-the same interests, you can easily tell him! You guys hang out all the time!" His senpai quickly defended. Akaashi calmed down but looked pretty sad. He patted the setter's head and told him to rest, giving him medicine. His underclassman followed and Konoha left the room.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as soon as he closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he… oblivious…?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He went downstairs and immediately saw the captain still in the middle of cutting bananas into equal slices. Konoha hit his face with his palm and punched Bokuto's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"OW! What the hell!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you taking so damn long??"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still cutting it! What does it look like!??"</p><p> </p><p>"IT LOOKS LIKE STUPID. YOU'RE PUTTING IT IN THE BLENDER. IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE CUT EQUALLY."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto immediately put in the blender and turned it on.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it was supposed to be juice?" Konoha protested, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>"It is."</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't this be a shake?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's good too." Konoha sighed deeply. He was tired with all the stupidity that's happened throughout the day, he didn't have much energy to deal with this.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Bokuto was done with his shake-juice, they sat down the couch. Konoha looked at the captain, who looked worried. Probably still about Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you've been pretty awkward too. The hell's wrong with you?" Konoha said straightfowardly. Bokuto flinched, and blinked a few times, processing the question that has been put onto the table. He looked at the owl, who held the same expression Akaashi had awhile ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They're meant to be…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Akaashi saw me being confessed to then suddenly ran away." Bokuto started, grumbling a bit to which Konoha didn't really understand.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to chase after him, talk to him even but he ignored my attempts and made excuses. He looked red too, which was weird. I guess he was really uncomfortable with me. He just couldn't say it." Bokuto slumped down and sighed, pouting as he hugged his knees. Konoha, on the other hand, looked deadpanned and felt as if he was playing around with 5-year old kids.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>These two are so, so, mega fucking stupid, I want to die</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Konoha calmed himself before the initializing thought of him strangling Bokuto would peak up.</p><p> </p><p>"What… did you guys talk about up there?" Bokuto asked, peeking from his knees. Konoha looked at him. The ace looked somewhat curious… desparate to know? Whatever it was, he decided that he'd have fun with him for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Well…" Konoha fake coughed, which made Bokuto more intrigued to know.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi apparently… likes someone." Konoha whispers. He saw Bokuto's movement of repeating what he said but in a yell so he quickly covered his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't yell, idiot. You're gonna wake him." He warned.</p><p> </p><p>"Agaashe likes someone? Who?" Bokuto was sparked with curiosity. Konoha knew what will happen if he fed it even once, so he had to drop it.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but that's the only thing I can tell you."</p><p> </p><p>"Unfair!"</p><p> </p><p>"I promised Akaashi that I wouldn't tell."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, this is going to be a long night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Monday. </p><p> </p><p>Like before, Akaashi and Bokuto didn't interact as much. Only for important notices, early announcements to be settled for practice and other stuff of importance. But they're usual friend talk wasn't found at all. It was like that until practice as well. Though the ace noticed that everytime he would try and do small talk, Akaashi would just either nod and walk away or make an excuse and would go somewhere else. He even tried asking him to eat somewhere but Akaashi didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>He pouted and went toward Konoha, tugging on the hem of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"What now?" Konoha raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi is ignoring me!" Bokuto whined, his face more frustrated than before. Konoha sighed defeatedly and dragged the ace toward where the setter was. Akaashi was a bit startled to see his two senpais confronting him.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, this baby told me you were ignoring him when he asked you to eat out?" Konoha told him what the ace said. The setter looked at Bokuto then back at the olive head.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san did ask me to eat but he never followed up as to where or when we'll be eating." Akaashi said flatly. Konoha pursed his lip into a line, bottling up his urge to aggressively punch their ace in the gut. He gave Bokuto a slap on the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"OW—"</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto, don't make big deals out of 'eat outs'. Also, tell him where you'll be eating. What the hell." Konoha glared at the ace. Bokuto stayed silent and just accepted the scolding. Akaashi excused himself, as he was being called by Komi to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto, you're hopeless."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Konoha. I don't need to hear that from you."</p><p> </p><p>"You ungrateful—" Konoha held back and calmed himself. It seems as if the stress from three days ago are returning just because of Bokuto's eat out issue.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been pretty off lately. What's wrong?" Konoha asks.  Bokuto just crossed his arms together.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing just… thinking about who Akaashi likes…" Bokuto rambled a bit more. Konoha didn't respond, just kept repeating the word 'hopeless' in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Konoha observed Bokuto's movements. It was restricted, and his aura was both curious and… jealous? He looked at the ace then took a glance at the setter that was a few distances away. The olive head then thought of a pretty fun tactic he could do. He smirked, making Bokuto give his attention to his fellow third-year.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I mean, I guess you'd be awfully lucky for Akaashi to like you." Konoha started. Bokuto narrowed his eyes and sulked.</p><p> </p><p>"After all, Akaashi's smart, responsible and honestly pretty." He continued. Bokuto's reactions were worth seeing.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I know that much, stupid." Konoha noticed that Bokuto was rather irritated, but he doesn't want to admit that. Like always.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I mean, even I have a <em>crush</em> on Akaashi." Bokuto fell silent and was utterly shocked. Konoha looked pretty satisfied seeing the ace's face like he's been betrayed. He looked at Akaashi and realized that he also heard that.</p><p> </p><p>Oops.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi quickly went to his olive-haired senpai and dragged him away from Bokuto, whose mouth was gaping.</p><p> </p><p>"Konoha-san, what are you doing?" The setter asked. He looked absolutely nervous about what Konoha was doing. His upperclassman gave him a sly grin and a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Akaashi. I have a plan. I promise it won't get out of hand." Konoha told him, putting his palms together. The setter sighed and muttered 'fine' before going back to the others to discuss more strategies. Konoha, on the other hand, returned to the still shocked Bokuto and closed his mouth for him.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Are you fucking serious?" Bokuto cussed, staring at Konoha like a kid who didn't get what he wanted. He would've though.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Bokuto frowned at the other boy's statement but let him say whatever he fucking wanted. He might get something out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"It may be just a small crush but I can say for sure that I, pretty much, love Akaashi." Konoha smirked, looking at Bokuto, who now had the most expressive shocked face he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>"W-WHAT?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Bokuto. I love Akaashi! I don't know anyone else who loves him as much as I do." Konoha teased. Judging from the tone, it would be really, really obvious that it was a joke already. But since Bokuto was too caught up in his statement, he didn't get it.</p><p> </p><p>"No way!" The ace protested. Konoha continued teasing by patting the ace's shoulder mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously. I really love him, Bokuto!" Konoha smiled. The ace snapped and held his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"No fucking way! I love Akaashi way way more!" Bokuto stopped as soon as he said what he said. Konoha stopped as well, a little shocked. He expected Bokuto to admit his feelings toward Akaashi but not this much. He basically indirectly confessed to him. </p><p> </p><p>"What."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"What again, Bokuto?" Konoha asked teasingly, still  surprised about the ace's response but took it as an advantage.</p><p> </p><p>"NOTHING." Bokuto denied and walked away. Konoha looked on over to the raven-haired male to see if he heard what the ace said. Unfortunately, he didn't hear it. </p><p> </p><p>Lucky bastard.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto sat on one of the benches of the gym and just slowly drank his water, pouting a bit while doing so. He kept thinking about his setter, and bestfriend's, crush. As well as what he had actually blurted out to Konoha which was something he didn't expect to say himself. He bent forwards and uncomfortably sunk his head down to his thighs. He looked like shrimp.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to just wash up since it was already time to go home, and he needed to sulk at home for a bit. Bokuto raised his head up and immediately saw the setter standing in front of him. It took him a minute to process before realizing that Akaashi's in front of him. He suddenly jumped, his face having a small tint of pink and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Agaashe!" The ace called out. Akaashi stared back at him and set his towel on the bench Bokuto was sitting on.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, Bokuto-san?" He asked kindly. The ace nodded in such a motion that his neck might snap.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah… s-sorry about earlier, Akaashi." Bokuto sunk his head downward. The setter took a second to push his feeling down for a bit, and held his ace's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, there's nothing to apologize for. So, please tell me. What would you like to do?" The setter said calmly. His expression didn't show a smile but Bokuto could tell that he was being sincere. The owl smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Walk home together? M-Maybe we can find somewhere to eat!" Bokuto stammered a bit, raising his arms, showing how excited he was. Akaashi nodded reassuringly. The two went back to the clubroom and changed back to their uniforms. The rest of the team followed after, as some of them had just finished cleaning the gym.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The two walked through an area full of food stands as well as several fast food restaurants that weren't as full as the previous days. It looked calmer, which made the setter rather relieved to see. He made Bokuto pick out somewhere to eat and the ace got too excited, pointing everywhere. Then his finger directed over to a person with a red jacket absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's impolite to point at people, Bo. Especially towards your bro." The rooster head's mouth did his signature smirk. Bokuto dragged Akaashi towards Kuroo and they did a fist bump.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo glanced at Akaashi and his stupid smirk turned into an even stupider one but smug. The setter noticed this and gave him an unnoticeable glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san, wh—"</p><p> </p><p>"Bro! Want to eat with me and Akaashi? We're just about to!" Bokuto interrupted. The setter glared even more at the rooster as he was returned with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Kuroo smiled, looking over at Akaashi, making him blush slightly and look away.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not!" Bokuto laughed. He and Kuroo went side by side and went toward a McDonald's. Akaashi ended up walking behind them, not because he felt left out but because the two were stupidly bumping their hips. If he gets hit by that, he'll end up toppling over and if he's unlucky enough, one of them would crush him by getting pushed towards him. He's better safe than… broken boned.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Kenma-san?" Akaashi asked. Probably the first dialogue he had said. Kuroo faced him as they had just picked out a table.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I still had 'captain duties' and Kenma really needed to go home already. So I asked Yakkun to walk him for me." Kuroo said, sitting down. The two owls sat beside each other and across the rooster head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's odd how you're not with Kenma." Bokuto commented. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it? Well, it just means I need to make it up to him by tomorrow. Specifically, extra apple pie." Kuroo laughed. Akaashi just looked at him while Bokuto laughed along with his bro.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what would you like to eat? I'll order for us." Akaashi said standing up but Kuroo tugged on his jacked and made him sit back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I'll treat you today." The rooster smiled. A scary genuine one.</p><p> </p><p>"Is the world ending already?" The setter looked up dramatically, gripping his bag tightly. Bokuto snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I'm always kind! How dare you, Akaashi!" Kuroo said standing up, pretending to be hurt as he put his hand over his left chest. The setter rolled his eyes while Bokuto kept laughing like a madman. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi and Bokuto told what they wanted to Kuroo before the Nekoma captain went over to the cashier and placed their order in. It only took 30 minutes for their food to be done and made Kuroo return satisfied. Bokuto's mouth watered as soon as he saw his big macs. Akaashi took his fries and started eating it. The ace offered his ice cream to which the setter declined to.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, Akaashi." Kuroo started, taking a bite of his cheeseburger, covering his mouth as he tried to speak. Akaashi looked at him, raising his brow as he took a french fry into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to hang out this Sunday? To an amusement park?" He smiled. Both Akaashi and Bokuto stopped eating and were staring at him. Kuroo kept his smile on. He knew he wasn't that close with the setter, unlike him and Bokuto. So he doesn't know how Akaashi will respond. The ace's mouth was hanging open, slowly looking at the setter who was looking at the other captain with a face unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Akaashi managed to blurt out.</p><p> </p><p>"Bro what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I don't talk to Akaashi that much. I already have tickets and Kenma doesn't want to go with me." Kuroo said, grumbling something afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not take Bo—"</p><p> </p><p>"—And he said to take someone I haven't hung out with. So, I'll have to be you, Akaashi-kun." Kuroo smiled which made the owl setter shut his mouth. Bokuto was looking at Akaashi and based on Kuroo's sight, the ace seemed uncomfortable. As if he wanted Akaashi to decline.</p><p> </p><p>"Agaashe, you don't have to—"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Kuroo-san." Akaashi said flatly. He agreed. Both Kuroo and Bokuto were quite surprised. They didn't expect the setter to agree to the offer since he wasn't much of a people person or crowds. Plus, he was going with <em>Kuroo</em> and not his best friend, namely Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, really? You'll go?" Kuroo tried his best to smile, still a bit caught off-guard. Akaashi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! See you then!" Kuroo smiled, giving the ticket to Akaashi. The setter took it, studying a bit before putting it in his wallet. The rooster took a glance at Bokuto and he was pouting, doing a poor job hiding it but somehow Akaashi doesn't notice.</p><p> </p><p>They continued eating, with Kuroo and Bokuto shifting topics after every three sentences to which Akaashi just tried to listen to. Bokuto already finished his two big macs during his dejected state. Now he and Kuroo were quarreling about how the rooster can always block the ace out, while Bokuto kept talking back that his spikes can always break through it. Akaashi just looked at whoever was talking with an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>It kept going and going until Kuroo's phone started to ring and he had to take it, leaving the two alone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be right back. Don't have too much fun." Kuroo winked, answering the phone and going outside for a bit. Bokuto tilted his head, a bit clueless. His face read, 'why wouldn't I have fun with Akaashi?' while the setter himself was facing the opposite direction of Bokuto, hiding the redness of his face.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stepped out of the restaurant and started talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hey, it's you." Kuroo greeted, smiling. He put his other hand in his pocket and just leaned on the wall of the McDonald's.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, how's it going so far?" The voice on the other line asked, a bit excited.</p><p> </p><p>"It's going great. Akaashi agreed and Bokuto seems aware about it, thankfully." Kuroo responded, making the guy on the other line laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, hope it works. See you then." The voice said, making Kuroo smirk wider.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing…</p><p> </p><p>Konoha-kun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Doubt and Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lots of misunderstandings and unsaid emotions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3!! Kuroo and Akaashi's hang out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday, 10am.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sat at the bench near the park's entrance. He lifted his phone up, checking if Kuroo was nearing the place. The last message the captain gave him was that he would take 20 more minutes to get there. He shut his phone off and leaned back, gazing at the tree that was giving him shade from the sun's light.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>
After that 'eat out' he had a few days ago, the day he agreed to this whole thing, he and Bokuto walked to the station. Kuroo had already gone the other direction, so it was only the two of them. The ace kept asking him if he was alright and was apologizing if he got uncomfortable with Kuroo, to which Akaashi responded that he wasn't. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He remembered Bokuto's expression of worry but Akaashi reassured him he's going to be fine. The ace dropped it and insisted that he'd take the setter home. Akaashi declined and they both just entered the train.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as Bokuto got home, he called Kuroo and asked why he suddenly asked his setter to hang out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Relax, Bo. I'm not stealing him from you. I just really want to hang out with him."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"That's not what I meant!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You can come along if you like. I'll buy you a ticket."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"No… you guys go on ahead. I'm good."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"If you say so. You're still welcome to join."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo ran as fast as he could. He miscalculated on how long he could nap since he woke up a tad bit too early and decided to snooze more. When he woke up, he only had 30 minutes to get ready so he panicked.</p><p> </p><p>He scanned the place since he was already near where Akaashi said he'd be and after a couple seconds of looking, he saw the setter sitting on a bench.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-kun!" He called out. The setter jolted and sat up straight, seeing Kuroo already approaching him. The rooster pants, sitting next to him as he tried catching his breath. Akaashi gave a short pat on his back to which Kuroo appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I overslept." He apologized.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, Kuroo-san. Shall we go inside?" Akaashi stood up. The captain nodded, smirking as he took his ticket out and asked for Akaashi's. The setter kindly gave it to him and they approached the entrance booth. They got inside and immediately Kuroo spoke in an excited manner.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what ride would you like to try out, Akaashi-kun?" The captain asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you drop the 'kun', Kuroo-san?" Akaashi requested, looking at his upperclassman with a flat look.</p><p> </p><p>"Then you drop the honorifics." Kuroo smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever." Akaashi looked away, making Kuroo snicker.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, which one?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like rollercoasters." Akaashi mentioned, his fingers being fidgeted by his other hand. Kuroo looked at him curiously and waited for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"May I ask why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I almost fell from it when I was little. The coaster was still moving and my seatbelt strap snapped." Akaashi said plainly. His face was deadpanned but Kuroo can tell that the setter was a bit tense, reminiscing the experience he had.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then. How about that one?" Kuroo brushed off the rollercoaster suggestion he was just about to ask before his companion refused and pointed toward the huge ride with spinning swings. Akaashi looked at it for a moment and observed the motion of the machine.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't fall, I promise. It's not that high either." Kuroo reassured, showing a rather genuine smile than the 'pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san smug smile of bullshittery' to which always says in his head whenever Kuroo and Bokuto is ready to do idiotic stuff. Akaashi hums, his face still expressionless.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess it will be fine." That was all Kuroo needed to hear. They walked towards the swing ride. The line wasn't that long but there were a lot of people who wanted to ride it so they still had to line up. As they got admitted, they took the seats next to each other and the staff tightened the seatbelt around them. They waited for a couple more seconds for the other passengers to get settled in then before they knew it, they were moving.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo enjoyed it, sure enough. Not as much as he would enjoy the rollercoaster but this was better. He looked at Akaashi and he seemed to have a blank expression but somehow he looked like he was enjoying it. Maybe even if it's just a little.</p><p> </p><p>The ride lasted for about 3 minutes and a half. As soon as it ended, Kuroo gave his arms a stretch before turning to Akaashi with a satisfied expression.</p><p> </p><p>"You should pick the next one." Kuroo insisted, putting his hands to his hips. Akaashi shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, thank you, Kuroo-san. I don't know where to go." Akaashi declined. His companion looked at him, and took out a map that he somehow got as soon as they got inside the park. The setter was startled to see that Kuroo actually had a map of the place.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't tell me you have a map. I don't even remember amusement parks having these." Akaashi said, raising his brow and tugging the corner of the glossy paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably because you weren't the one holding it, <em>Akaashi-kun</em>." Kuroo smirked, tugging back the map, earning him an unimpressed look from Akaashi. He then opened the map up, and shifted in a way that both of them could see what places and rides they could go in.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we go here?" Akaashi pointed on a location. It was a drop tower. Kuroo shivered and coughed for a short moment.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Come on." The captain smiled as best as he could. They walked towards the ride and surprisingly the line was shorter than that of their previous ride. They quickly got seated and they were secured. Very very safe. Kuroo had a disappointing facial expression and held tightly onto the safety bars. He had to be honest with himself, he hasn't rode this one yet. The ride started and they slowly rose up.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo took a look at Akaashi and he looked… excited? How odd. He hasn't seen that expression from the setter before, not even in the training camp. It was good to see that his companion had other expressions than his usual unreadable one.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san." Akaashi made him snap out of his thoughts. Apparently, the ride reached the top and before he knew it they were dropped. Kuroo got a glimpse of the setter next to him and he wasn't all scared, rather excited. He was smiling really widely.</p><p> </p><p>The ride did another rise as they reached the bottom and the drop was more sudden than the first one, which caught Kuroo way off guard. He got knocked back and his expression was all dead.</p><p> </p><p>As they ended, Akaashi assisted Kuroo to a nearby seat and bought him a bottle of water in a nearby shop. He didn't throw up or anything, but he was very much fazed. While Akaashi, on the other hand, was satisfied. As if his missing soul of excitement returned to him during that ride.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi asked kindly, offering the bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thanks. I'm just a bit startled by the second drop. No worries." Kuroo reassured, taking the water bottle from the setter who was patting his back gently. Akaashi suggested that they grab a bite to eat as soon as the captain rested up and that's what they settled on doing.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi insisted that he get them the food while Kuroo continued to rest from his mini trauma. The captain didn't have the heart to protest and just thanked him. The setter returned and placed a tray of two ice teas, two medium boxes of takoyaki and some large french fries. As soon as Kuroo saw the sight of food, he felt better and dug in along with Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo took a sip of his iced tea and as he was about to ask Akaash where they'd go next, he received a call. Kuroo excused himself and faced the other way, while the setter continued eating, looking at his companion from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's up?" Kuroo greeted. He was grinning but it fell. Akaashi noticed this but waited for him to end the call before asking any questions. After a bit more talking, the rooster had a faint smile as he listened. Soon, it ended.</p><p> </p><p>"Is something the matter, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi finally had the chance to ask. Kuroo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just Bo. Asking how we are." He admitted. Kuroo then saw Akaashi's cheeks give a shade of light pink, sticking the toothpick into his takoyaki a few times before eating it. He didn't look at Kuroo and just stared at his food.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Akaashi blurted out. Kuroo studied the setter for a bit. He looked uneasy, distracted and pretty flustered. But he seemed sad. So, he tried his best to change the mood, smiling at Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"So, after this where do we go next?"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll puke, Kuroo-san."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"That was fun. What do you think, Akaashi-kun?" Kuroo smirked, putting his hands behind his head as his elbows stuck out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it was." Akaashi answered plainly, fixing his bag that was draped across his shoulder. Kuroo smiled wider.</p><p> </p><p>"Your favorite is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably the part where you almost died inside while riding the drop tower." Akaashi faced him. Again, blank but Kuroo could see the determined and satisfied look on him which made him slightly irritated.</p><p> </p><p>"How kind of you."</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo held himself back and just gave a playful ruffle on Akaashi's head, making his curls stick out more and his hair messier. The setter gave a faint smile and tried to break free from the rooster-man's grasp, which he successfully did.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not that kind as you say you are, Kuroo-san." Akaashi told him as he fixed his hair, lessening the curls that were showing and flattening it back. He heard Kuroo snicker.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Akaashi-kun. I am kind as I say I am. Also, I don't think your hair can get anymore neat than you need it to be." The captain said confidently, putting his other hand on his hip as he smiled cleverly.</p><p> </p><p>"Unlike yours, Kuroo-san. I have a higher chance to fix mine." Akaashi put on a smug expression without looking at Kuroo who was mildly offended. Not really though, but he acted like he was.</p><p> </p><p>"You better let me take you home or I'll give you to Bokuto." Kuroo said. Akaashi froze for a second and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." He said plainly, ignoring the mention of his captain.</p><p> </p><p>"You like him don't you?" Kuroo said as they arrived at the train station. Akaashi quickly looked at him with an expression that has to, yet again, be known about. He already looked red and was fidgeting his fingers a lot, looking away from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you do." Kuroo said as he and Akaashi stepped onto the train. The setter only managed to nod and both were a bit quiet for the rest of the time they were inside the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>As they got out, they walked silently down the sidewalk towards Akaashi's street. The sun was near setting and the rest of the area was splashed with orange with an additional afternoon breeze. Kuroo glanced at Akaashi who was more silent than usual.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" He started.</p><p> </p><p>"So…? What?" </p><p> </p><p>"When do you plan to tell him?" Kuroo asked. Akaashi just looks at him, continuing to walk forwards. The setter thought about his statement but he did remember something he settled with before. The time he saw the reality that he's not the only person who likes Bokuto. To be more specific, he has no chance higher than 10% that he'd feel the same way.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't plan to." Akaashi said flatly, not even looking at Kuroo. This made the captain stop for a bit, his eyes squinting. He was processing and giving his thoughts some work to what the setter said. Akaashi halted as well and looked back at Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't plan to tell him?" Kuroo made sure what he said was right and sure enough it was. Akaashi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"But Akaashi, you at least need to tell him. He needs to know why you were acting differently around him."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't need to be that." Akaashi said stubbornly. It was firm but Kuroo wanted him to realize that he needed to talk it out. Especially to Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Kuroo-san. I don't plan on confessing to him."</p><p> </p><p>"But, Akaashi. It's better that you tell him. You'll never know! At least you won't have regrets in the future that you didn't tell him befo—"</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's okay that I don't know. If it ends up as a regret, then it will be a regret I'm willing to take to my grave." </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi."</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san, I don't want to ruin something good we already have. This is enough for me." Kuroo's eyes widened as he saw Akaashi's expression. It showed hopelessness and forceful satisfaction. The captain frowned, thinking up of words to tell him but nothing was coming up. So, he just walked forward, and soon Akaashi followed right after. </p><p> </p><p>The walk was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. Kuroo kept taking a glance at Akaashi, still figuring out what he can say to him that could make him think his decision over. But the expression the setter was showing gives him the feeling that nothing he says can make Akaashi feel different about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>They soon arrived at Akaashi's house. The setter bowed, thanked Kuroo for a wonderful day. The captain bowed as well, frowning. Akaashi's face didn't change from before and it was making him infuriated. </p><p> </p><p>He was about to leave but he stopped. He faced Akaashi, who just opened the gate and he quickly went towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, here's the only thing I'll tell you. Don't assume what would happen, not unless you gave it a try."</p><p> </p><p>"I do—"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you to stop thinking so far ahead. Take it step by step, like how it's supposed to be." Kuroo finished. Akaashi just stared at him as he walked away from the setter's house with a goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi went inside his home and washed himself up. He went towards the kitchen and opened the fridge to see his stock looking a bit low.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I'll have to buy groceries." He told himself before going upstairs to his room, sitting on his bed and quickly lying down. He stared at what's in front of him and Kuroo's words echoed in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Step by step…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and just let himself drift off to sleep. He planned to buy for next weekend since he still might have enough to last the whole week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 9am.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi checks on the section full of leafy greens and wanders, making sure what he picks are good enough and is clean enough. He sighed, remembering how awkward his week was while in practice. It wasn't any better than the last but he needed to go through with that whether he liked it or not. As he got the right vegetables, he put it in his basket and walked over to the next aisle.</p><p> </p><p>It was full of dried ingredients such as dried seaweed, dried shrimp and dried fruits too. He walks through and his basket bumps to another shopper's basket. Akaashi got a bit startled and apologized. He then realized who he had bumped into.</p><p> </p><p>"Miya… Osamu?" He blurted out. Osamu faced him and recognized him as well. Not like how Akaashi had though.</p><p> </p><p>"Fukurodani Setter." The twin stated.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"What brings you to Tokyo, Miya-san?" Akaashi asks as both of them were in line for the cashier, just finished with what they needed to buy.</p><p> </p><p>"My stupid brother told me that we go here for the weekend because of volleyball equipment. We'll be going home this afternoon." Osamu said, walking forwards as the line adjusted their places. Akaashi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Are those for onigiri?" Akaashi asked. The twin nodded and told him about making some for dinner. For him and his brother that is.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Ya like 'em too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much." </p><p> </p><p>"Cool." Osamu looked satisfied and just walked forwards again. It was his turn to pay, next was Akaashi. As they finished paying for their items, they walked out of the grocery store.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you busy?" The grey-haired male asked, tucking the grocery bag to his side and turned to Akaashi who was behind him. "Not really. Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"I saw an onigiri place just near here. Would ya like to go with me?" Osamu asked. Akaashi thought about it, shifting his hold on his own grocery bag. He didn't really eat breakfast so it wouldn't be any different if he had brunch. He nodded and they walked together towards the shop.</p><p> </p><p>They looked over to the menu and picked out what they wanted to try out. The place didn't have a lot of people so they were pretty lucky to find several seats available. They sat near the area next to a window and ate their onigiris. Osamu kept talking about food, much to Akaashi's curiosity of this twin's spiking skills.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem to be interested in food more." Akaashi mentions before taking a bite out of his onigiri.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I already liked food since I was little. Unlike my piss-haired brother who was pretty much a volleyball enthusiast. A dumb one." Osamu mocked. Akaashi just let him say what he needed. They just talked about volleyball and food, shifting between those two topics and nothing else. Osamu took a glance at the clouds from their spot and saw how dark the clouds are.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like we need to pack up soon." He mentions and Akaashi agreed.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, I thought you brought an umbrella!" Bokuto yelled, smacking his friend on the shoulder as they retreated to a nearby shop they haven't been in to seek some shelter.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't bring one either, Bo. Don't blame me." Kuroo defended. They were just hanging out for the day, especially since Bokuto requested it since he was feeling rather down. </p><p> </p><p>"At least we have a little bit of shelter." Bokuto said quietly, pouting as he checked on his almost soaked clothing. Both of them then noticed what the place is. It was an onigiri place. Something they haven't come across before. This made Bokuto even more down.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Bo?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-It's just that…. Akaashi would love this place." Bokuto said sadly. Kuroo patted his friend's shoulder, telling him that everything will be fine. He glanced around at the place and saw two heads. Familiar heads.</p><p>Before he could say why he knew them, it struck him. Bokuto noticed the two as well and he immediately hid behind Kuroo, to which the bedhead got all confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw crap. I forgot my damn umbrella." Osamu said. He and Akaashi walked towards the entrance while the setter took out two umbrellas from his bag. He gave it to Osamu and closed his bag. </p><p> </p><p>"You can use this. I apparently have an extra one here." Akaashi offered. He had another umbrella to which he assumed is the one he wasn't able to put back in the umbrella rack. He was about to walk out, but he noticed a similar someone in the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san?" Akaashi called out. Osamu looked at where his companion was facing and saw Kuroo as well.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey, Akaashi-kun." The bedhead greeted nervously, facing both at the setter and Osamu. Akaashi nodded and noticed that Kuroo was rather soaked and that there was someone behind him. He suddenly gave his umbrella to him which made the rooster a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh"</p><p> </p><p>"You can use that. Just make sure you return it by Monday." Akaashi told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh thanks. Will do." Kuroo said nervously. Osamu and Akaashi went outside. The bedhead looked behind him and he saw Bokuto's bummed out expression. He made him stand up and they left the store as well.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Say, Akaashi-san. Would ya like to come by next time too? I kinda need ingredients by then anyway." Osamu told him. Akaashi nodded as they walked near the bus station for the twin. The setter was already near his place and was shielded with a roof on the sidewalk, so he's pretty much safe from the rain.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sure." The setter bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's actually for Rin." Osamu mentions. Akaashi didn't know who it was but he's guessing it was someone important to him. So he just had to leave it at that and said goodbye to Osamu, being promised that he'd return the umbrella next time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>Friday, 3:30pm.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's rest for a bit then get back soon." Akaashi told the team as his side won 2 sets of this 3rd game they had and looking at the team, he decided it was time for them to recover some stamina. The setter sat next to Komi who was chugging his water like there's no tomorrow while Sarukui urged him to calm down and drink it like a normal person would.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto did great today, huh Akaashi?" Konoha sat next to him, wiping his own face with a towel.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he did." Akaashi managed to say before drinking from his own water bottle. While the team rested and took their time to relax, Yuki went over to where Akaashi is and tapped on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-kun, someone's looking for you." She told him. Akaashi raised a brow as he looked over to where Yukie was pointing at. He saw Osamu by the entrance of the gym, so he calmly went towards him. Konoha as well as Komi and Sarukui were shocked to see the Inarizaki spiker there on the doorway, asking for their setter. Most importantly, Konoha saw Bokuto and he didn't look happy.</p><p> </p><p>Not one bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-san! Here's yer umbrella back." Osamu greeted as soon as the setter went towards him. He took the umbrella and bowed. Akaashi didn't really notice his senpai's looks on him, not even Bokuto's as it didn't cross his mind at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we still up for later?" The grey-haired male asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I'll meet you by the shop later." Akaashi told him. Osamu bowed and waved goodbye and walked back towards his stuff, he crouched and put the umbrella inside. As he stood back up, he saw that Konoha, Sarukui, Komi and Washio were looking at him, startled. He glanced quickly to his side and saw that Bokuto was looking as well, but he looked irritated.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, you know Miya Osamu?" Komi asked curiously, tiptoeing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, when did that happen?" Sarukui added.</p><p> </p><p>"We met while I was buying groceries. He said he wanted to make something for Rin… was it…?" Akaashi reminisced. Komi and Sarukui's mouth formed into an 'O'.</p><p> </p><p>"Suna Rintarou?" Konoha reassured, letting a ball roll over to the setter's feet.</p><p> </p><p>"I think so." Akaashi said, picking it up. He walked over to the volleyball cart  and put it in. But as soon as he did, Bokuto suddenly pushed the cart near the net and faced Akaashi as he took one ball.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san?" The setter called out but the captain was focused on only him. He then held the ball out towards Akaashi, pointing at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi. 100 tosses." Bokuto demanded in a very serious and angered tone. Akaashi, as well as the other third-years were caught off-guard. Konoha stomped towards the two and snapped at the ace.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto, calm down. No one will 100 times just for you! Are you mad?!" Konoha was angered. Bokuto's demand was so sudden, and the reason why they're resting is because they already did 3 games. Obviously, they're extremely exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi. Toss." Bokuto said, not taking his eyes off the setter.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto. Stop. Calm down first, okay?" Washio told him but Bokuto wasn't listening. Sarukui went over to Akaashi, reassuring him that he doesn't need to do it.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, let him calm down for a bit." His senpai told him. The setter looked back at Bokuto, who was fuming. He knew if he declined the ace now, he won't stop demanding for tosses and will get even more angry. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Sarukui-san. I'll be fine." Akaashi reassured. Komi went to the setter as well, reminding him that if Bokuto gets out of hand, they'll be nearby. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He hopes he'll be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto wasn't joking when he wanted 100 tosses. Because as soon as he spiked one, Akaashi needed to be ready to toss as soon as the ace was ready to spike. Sarukui wanted to stop the ace as he saw how much the second-year was catching his breath but Akaashi himself told him he's okay.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple more tosses Bokuto finally stopped at 50 and as soon as it was over, Akaashi fell back. He was catching his breath, coughing a bit while the ace had his back turned from the setter.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san…? W-What's with the sudden spike practice?" Akaashi pants, asking as he caught himself from falling further backwards. Sarukui went over to the setter and gave him water and patted his back gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san….?" The setter asked once again. Instead of responding, Bokuto walked away from them and went outside of the gym. Akaashi was shocked but worried about the ace. Did he do something wrong? Did he offend him? Was the tosses not really good? Does he hate him now?</p><p> </p><p>"Nee, don't worry, Akaashi. Just rest for now, okay? Don't think too much." Sarukui told him, making him drink the water that was offered. The setter nodded, looking down as his anxiety rose. Konoha witnessed all that and followed Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto." Konoha confronted the ace who was sitting on a bench outside the gym, catching his breath from the sudden demand of tosses he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto!" Konoha called out once more and gripped on his shirt. The ace looked back at him, his face showing regret and frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Konoha…"</p><p> </p><p>"You idiot! Go back in there and apologize to Akaashi!" He told off and Bokuto looked away from his teammate's angry glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell has gotten into you?! You never once did that to him. What's wrong?" Konoha slowly released him, crossing his arms together as he demanded an answer from the ace.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I didn't… mean to… I suddenly got angry I… I don't know why." Bokuto said, looking down. His face read frustration and it was scrunched. His forehead had creases and his lips were quivering. Konoha knew the ace didn't mean to do that, as it wasn't his nature to make others have a hard time. But even so.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you didn't but even if you didn't mean to, you hurt Akaashi for sure. You know how he gets in these kinds of situations." Konoha reminded him. They both know how their setter's mind works when he's stressed. Bokuto definitely knew that more than anyone else. He and Akaashi usually pick each other up when they can't do it for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. You need to apologize." Konoha said. Bokuto nodded and the both made their way back to the gym. Practice was already over, as the other third-years announced it'd be. Sarukui and the others approached Bokuto and gave him all a smack on the head.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, guys. He's ready to apologize, where's Akaashi?" Konoha told them before it turned to a neverending head smacking for the ace and he may end up having no brain at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi already left though…" Komi told them. Bokuto sank down and sat on the floor, pouting. Konoha and Saru forced him back up, even dusting off his sweaty shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Just apologize to him tonight then. It's better than no heads up at all. Then apologize in person. As long as you explain it to him, he'll understand your actions." Konoha advised. He was right. Akaashi was one of the most understanding members of the team. How else could he have put up with Bokuto's emo modes?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay… I will." Bokuto reassured in his pouty voice. They continued the cleanup and locked up the gym and the clubroom. Bokuto walked along with the other third-years, so he could feel a bit lightened up at least. The ace knew what he needed to do because as much as possible, the last thing that he wants Akaashi to know is that he did something wrong. He never does anything wrong. He does his best like everyone else. He needs to make it up to his precious setter, because he didn't deserve that kind of treatment.</p><p> </p><p>Not at all..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ramen almost Date. Bokuto kept his word and spends his time with Akaashi to make it up to him for bursting so much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's uh, longer. I think it is at least. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is it, Akaashi-san?" Osamu asked as he bit into his onigiri, happily munching as he looked at his companion who was busy studying the taste.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good. The rice is just right." Akaashi replied, finishing his onigiri up. He puts his hands on the table and just gently fidgets them, making it unnoticeable for the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya think Rin would like them?" Osamu questions again, taking another onigiri from the plate on their table. "I bet he would." Akaashi comments. The grey-haired male hums, looking at the setter. He raises a brow at how quiet he had become.</p><p> </p><p>"Are ya okay, Akaashi-san? Ya seem… down." He admits. The setter flinched, a tiny bit, and gave the other a short look before retracting it.</p><p> </p><p>"Miya-san, may I ask you something?" Akaashi starts. Osamu nods, letting the other speak further.</p><p> </p><p>"It's rather situational. I just want your opinion."</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead." Osamu observes as Akaashi sighs deeply, his hands playing its fingers around each other, showing nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's visualize this as two close people…" The setter starts, his hands tightening their hold on each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Then one of them had an outburst, somehow only on the other and no one else. They walk out, leaving the other not knowing why they suddenly acted in that way." Akaashi continues. Osamu, bites into his onigiri and hums.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on."</p><p> </p><p>"The other even tried to ask as to why they were rather irritated or most probably…. angry before they walked out but was completely ignored."</p><p> </p><p>"Were they just really angry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um… let's say, what if they sounded hurt rather than just angry at that person. But it was without saying anything in particular. Not even… a clue at least…" Akaashi said, giving a short chuckle before pursing his lips into a line, eyes averting Osamu's gaze. The fox tilts his head slightly to the side, studying his companion's movements and noticing how his face looked nervous. He sighs. He seems to get what it is. That Akaashi himself is involved in the happening and that it's actually an experience rather than just a random situation. He just doesn't know who the other one is.</p><p> </p><p>"Do ya think something happened to them both beforehand?" Osamu speaks. Akaashi looks at him, perplexed. "I… I don't think so..? Or maybe the other doesn't know…?" The grey-haired male hums.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's one-sided?" Akaashi flinched. <em>One-sided</em>. That's not just for the situation, is it? The setter looked down, but faintly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"It's either they're irritated for something, or that they're jealous." Osamu tells him. Akaashi looks at him, raising his brow. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"They could be jealous. Maybe something happened or they saw something before and their insecurities made them think of a lot of what ifs." He continues. "I think they got scared of what they saw or what happened and couldn't express it in a proper way."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi continues to look at Osamu before looking up front, his nervousness depleted. Jealous? Why would Bokuto be jealous? The ace hasn't had that kind of flare up before and the setter usually catches on what he wants or needs.</p><p> </p><p>"I see…" Akaashi manages to say, placing his hands on his lap. He sighs deeply and tries to regain the composure he lost not too long ago.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope that can help ya. I ain't really an expert on these stuff." Osamu adds. Akaashi huffs, shortly chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright. I appreciate it, thank you." The setter says.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we better go. My rat brother might start telling me stupid shit." Osamu states. Akaashi nodded as they picked up whatever items they brought with them and left the shop. The twin runs ahead to the bus station, waves a goodbye to the setter and immediately gets into the vehicle. After he saw the bus leave, he made his way back home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi laid down his bed, his limbs sprawled around the sheets as he stared up at the ceiling. He had his phone next to his cheek. His mind kept going back to what Osamu told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jealousy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't wrap his finger around it nor can he make any ideas of why Bokuto would be jealous. The fact that it was a sudden action too, is making things a tad bit confusing. Maybe he should've stayed for a couple minutes and talked to the ace. He has to admit, he usually helps his captain as much as he can before the day ends.</p><p> </p><p>He continues idealizing the probabilities of his captain's outburst. He really doesn't get it. He rolls over, making his face sink into the pillow as he sighed deeply. Akaashi stayed like that for a solid 2 minutes until he was forced to get up as soon as he heard his phone ring.</p><p> </p><p>Checking the caller id, he immediately answered, putting his phone to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Bokuto-san." He greeted as mellow as he could, just to reassure the other that he's fine. But he was then met with a loud voice, making him put his phone far from his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"AGAAASHE! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!" The ace apologized. He didn't even give the setter time to reply as he countered his own words with a few more. "I really really am, Agaaashe! I didn't mean it, I swear! I was just angry and… I really don't know why…" He continued, his voice slowly diminishing in tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Bo—"</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm serious! I really really didn't mean that! You didn't deserve that kind of treatment! You deserve so much better than all of that shit I gave you. I promise I won't do that to you again! You know you're really reaaally special to me!" Bokuto said, sniffling in between his sentences. Akaashi couldn't reply yet, not because he was still sad but because he was relieved and utterly shocked that his senpai was capable of something so sincere. He knew Bokuto can be emotional but this apology is something he did not expect at all.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Akaaashee?? Are you okay??" The ace said in a concerned tone. "Do I need to come over there?? Akaaaashi!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, please calm down. I'm alright." Akaashi finally responded. His tone was calm and comforting. He hears Bokuto sigh heavily which made the setter think how much he was stressing over this. Or if he was actually stressing at all.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Are you sure Akaashi? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable! If you don't wanna talk with me yet then I'll give you s—"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Bokuto-san. I am comfortable." How can he not be? "I feel relieved that you're not mad at me. I was… worried." Akaashi said softly. He definitely feels calmer now, especially with that talk with Osamu, and now, Bokuto's call and explaining everything.</p><p> </p><p>"Agaaashe, y'know I can never be mad at you! I won't ever be mad at you. You have done nothing wrong and I also have no personal reason to!" Bokuto says. It was loud, but sincere. Akaashi can tell he's still searching for his words because he's mumbling a lot and sounded slightly frustrated doing so.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither will I, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied in a reassuring tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never could be. Not when you're such a star..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Aahhh! Agaaashee! You're the best! I am really reeeallyyy sorry!" Bokuto said with such relief in his voice. Akaashi smiled, even if the ace couldn't see. He can hear him be his bubbly self again, which means both of them are okay. He then heard his captain's mumbles yet again but as soon as he was about to ask, Bokuto yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"AGAASHEE!"</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't yell, Bokuto-san. I can hear you."</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna make it up to you!" Bokuto declares, not really lowering his volume but Akaashi didn't mind anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to."</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi." The ace said in all seriousness, making Akaashi flinch at the proper pronunciation of his name.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna make it up to you! It's the only way I can forgive me! Myself! For doing that to you!" Bokuto yells. Akaashi tries to stop the ace from making more declarations but as usual, it's futile. </p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, really. You don't have to."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope! Nothing you can say can change my mind!"</p><p> </p><p>"Even if I let you spike my tosses?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto quiets down. Akaashi was waiting for his response but it seems that the ace is in the middle of processing.</p><p> </p><p>"Boku—"</p><p> </p><p>"Agaaaashe! D-Don't try and distract me from what I need to do!" Bokuto yells. Akaashi gives a huff of laughter to the captain's whining.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Bokuto-san. What do I need to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"You! Don't have to do anything! But <em>we</em> will be walking together tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, today's Friday."</p><p> </p><p>"We have practice!" Bokuto counters.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's right." Akaashi didn't really forget about that but he was somehow getting nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha! You can't escape from me, Akaashiii!" Bokuto laughed. The setter was a bit startled about the captain's words but his expression soon softens, his smile evident on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never could.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently not, Bokuto-san." Akaashi chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, goodnight, Akaashi! See you tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight." Akaashi said, ending the call with Bokuto. He looked at his phone as he slowly laid down the bed. He stared at the ceiling, processing what had just happened during the call. His mouth slowly curves into a smile, even if he didn't want to, and pulled his phone closer to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"See you tomorrow, Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 3:45pm</p><p> </p><p>"Nice game, guys!" Bokuto tells everyone, wrapping his arms at both Konoha and Sarukui. The two patted his back in return. Everything was peaceful. Well, not really peaceful as in quiet but more of the usual peace that happens within Fukurodani.</p><p> </p><p>All of them were glad that both their captain and vice-captain are back to normal. Well, sort of. Because as soon as Bokuto entered the clubroom a little while ago and saw Akaashi, he gave the setter a monstrous bear hug to which he almost broke an arm, most possibly a rib as he heard the repeated words of 'sorry'.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he was close to passing out, Akaashi's face was beating red. Not only because of the lack of oxygen entering his lungs but because the ace's face is terribly close to his. Sarukui and Komi had to separate them before their setter could get killed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's clean up so we can go home." Akaashi tells everyone and they all respond with an energetic 'okay'. The ones on duty, Bokuto and Washio, started cleaning while the rest of the team went to the clubroom. They changed their clothes and prepared their things. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Akaashi." Konoha calls out, making the setter look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You and… Bokuto are okay now, right?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Very much so, Konoha-san." The setter responds, turning back to his bag. "Well, that's a relief. I thought you'd be…." The third-year stopped in his words as he noticed Akaashi looking at him with a deadpan expression. Konoha smirks and shrugs the topic off, carrying his bag.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they returned to check the gym, the two were already done. Konoha insisted that he lock the gym as Bokuto and Washio change their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi took a glance as Konoha locked the gym doors then started to leave. Until he heard his captain's scream and his heavy footsteps racing after him. Without stopping, Bokuto was able to place his hand on the setter's shoulder, huffing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Agaaashe! We're walking together, remember?" Bokuto reminds him. The setter gave a nod and they immediately made their way out of the school. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The two walked side by side, Bokuto stomping happily and confidently while Akaashi just kept his calm and gentle steps he usually takes. "So, Akaashi?" The captain starts.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Bokuto-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you wanna go?" Bokuto asks. Akaashi raised a brow, continued walking as he looked at the ace clueless.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you wanna go? Or maybe you wanna eat?" Bokuto asks yet again. Akaashi looks back at him, still clueless. It then hits him, not a second later, that it was about the ace 'making it up to him'.</p><p> </p><p>"Anywhere's fine, Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? You don't have anything in mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at the moment." Akaashi replies flatly. Bokuto hums, raising his arms behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you eat lunch, Akaashi?"</p><p> </p><p>"A bit."</p><p> </p><p>"A BIT??" Bokuto stops, facing Akaashi completely. His face full of concern as if he's his health client and the setter missed 20 days of meal time. "Seriously, Agaaashe! You need to eat more! You shouldn't skip your meals and you know that! It's important to eat well and—"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was interrupted by his own stomach grumbling a bit too loudly. Akaashi heard it as well and they stared at each other for a solid 10 seconds. The ace retreated, and turned his back towards the raven-haired male. The shorter sighed, knowing that his senpai would already be pouting since he just embarrassed himself in front of someone. They can't have that now.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, I'm a bit hungry myself. We should eat somewhere." Akaashi tells him. He feels the ace lighten up.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Where do you wanna eat huh, Akaashi? Anywhere's fine, definitely— well, as long as we stick to my budget— but yeah anywhere!" Bokuto declares cautiously but still full of energy. Akaashi puts a finger on his chin and shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know yet. You can pick a place, Bokuto-san. I don't mind." The setter reassures. </p><p> </p><p>"Is ramen okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>They didn't waste any time standing still and walked ahead, eyeing a familiar ramen shop that their team usually goes to after heavy days of practice. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto grabbed the setter's hand gently, pulling him towards the shop. "Come on, Akaashi! I promise I'll order onigiri just for you!" The captain smiled. The shorter blushed at the strong but careful hold on his hand, softly smiling as he tilted his head downward. Bokuto takes a glance and witnesses a rare sight on Akaashi but keeps it for himself to remember.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked in, the aroma of rich ingredients filled the shop as they heard the endless happy chatter of other customers.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll order for us! What would you like?" Bokuto asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have whatever you're having, Bokuto-san." Bokuto gave a thumbs up as Akaashi looked for a table. When he did, he settled himself down and looked at the hand that his senpai held. Smiling to himself, he calmed down and did his best to regain his usual composure, waiting for Bokuto to return.</p><p> </p><p>The wait wasn't long, as the captain returned, smiling as he held a plate of onigiri and placing it on the table of where Akaashi was.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go, Agaaashe! As I promised. I suggest you eat some as we wait for our ramen to be done." Bokut said, taking a seat across his setter who had a surprised expression written all over his face. Akaashi then snaps out of his continuous stare on the food, and nods, taking one and giving a mouthful bite. Bokuto does the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, Akaashi…" The older starts, making the setter look at him as he munched, giving his attention to his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, well, don't tell Konoha that I even mentioned this to you but…" Bokuto trails off. Akaashi felt his heart beat faster, as if it never beat beforehand. He felt awake and alive.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Konoha mentioned that you like someone." Akaashi froze, though not obvious to the captain.</p><p> </p><p>"And as your best friend…" Ouch. "I have the right to know." Bokuto says. If it wasn't for the heat, as they were a bit near the cooking station, it would have been obvious that Akaashi was blushing like a schoolgirl.</p><p> </p><p>"I—"</p><p> </p><p>"No, wait. It was a joke! You don't have to if you don't want to." Bokuto retracts his statement, making Akaashi stop talking a while as the ace rambled. "But I still wanna know. Even if it's just clues to that person." He admits.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Bokuto-san," Akaashi starts as he finishes his onigiri, taking a second to swallow it before speaking any further. "If I tell you, you would get who it is right away." He explains.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I won't!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you will. Besides, I'm not ready to tell yet." Well, would he even tell?</p><p> </p><p>"Unfair! How come Konoha knows but I don't? I'm your best friend, Akaaaashi!" Bokuto whines, pouting almost immediately as he bites into his onigiri like a toddler who has been told he can't go outside to play.</p><p> </p><p>"In time, Bokuto-san." Akaashi manages to say. Bokuto nods. That would at least refreshen the ace's mood for the night. He took a glance at his hand again and kinda wanted the warmth of the other's on his. But he won't mention that way in the open.</p><p> </p><p>The ace continued to pout but faded as soon as an employee served them their long awaited ramen. Bokuto immediately radiates a smile that is way too bright for Akaashi to be witnessing.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Akaashi?" Bokuto starts again, taking in more of his food and hurried to swallow it down. He was both hungry and curious so he couldn't control it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Bokuto-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry… again." The ace tells him, his mouth showing a  faint smile. "I really really am."</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, it's okay now. Really." Akaashi reassures him, taking a moment to admire the third-year's sincerity. How thankful he was to see way beyond Bokuto Koutarou's hyperactive and silly self.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no. This is a more proper apology I couldn't let anyone else know but, you, of course." Bokuto tells him. Akaashi gave a nod, meaning that the ace has a chance to say more.</p><p> </p><p>"You deserved better than that and I shouldn't have forced you into doing that. Let alone even made you do something like that. You didn't deserve to be treated that way and I'm really sorry." He tells the setter, who is all ears to what he needs to say. Bokuto ducked down a bit, as a resemblance to a bow.</p><p> </p><p>"Keiji," Akaashi's eyes widened as he heard that start of Bokuto's words. </p><p>"You're a really good person, you're kind to everyone even if they're sometimes a bit too harsh. You help me with my emo modes when no one else can't handle it anymore. You're responsible and look out for our teammates, make sure that they're all in good shape and are always well rested. You give encouragement too, which hypes everyone up. Even me." Bokuto continues, giving himself a short sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a lot of things that I admire about you, as well as what the others look up to. You do a lot of great stuff, that's why you shouldn't be treated that way, Akaashi. I promise that I'll never do such a thing ever again!" Bokuto finishes, putting his palms together. </p><p> </p><p>The setter was left in awe, especially at the start. His mouth opened, inching to at least say something in response to that but all that happened was his face heating up. He can imagine how red his face had gotten. Due to the absence of a reply, Bokuto raised his head up. He saw that Akaashi was indeed, very red.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi? Are you okay?" He asked in concern. Assuming that he might have gotten a sudden fever.</p><p> </p><p>"I-It's nothing, Bokuto-san. I-I'll just go to the bathroom for a little bit. Excuse me." Akaashi says, slowly standing up and proceeding towards the male washroom, leaving Bokuto bewildered. Was there something in the soup?</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto stared at the food on the table, not eating yet as he decided to wait for Akaashi to return before taking another bite. He kept wondering what he could have said that made the setter look really red... or maybe it was the soup. He put a finger to his chin, his eyebrows meeting as he thought of reasons for Akaashi reddening.</p><p> </p><p>His mind suddenly thought of his setter's face before they entered the shop. Indeed, the word he thought about to describe that was '<em>pretty</em>'. Very pretty. Very very pretty. Beautiful. Ethereal. Unbe—</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit. Koutarou why? WHY?" He whispered to himself, putting his hands on his hair. The realization had hit him like a punch to the face. </p><p> </p><p>He called him <em>Keiji</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He called him by his given name and he didn't even realize it during the time when he was apologizing. Bokuto is now hitting himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He thought, even mouthing out the word.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi, on the other hand, was calming himself in front of the mirror. Making sure that as soon as his flushness disappears and he leaves this stupid bathroom, the heat won't rise back to his face. He groaned defeatedly.</p><p> </p><p><em>This night is definitely and painfully not on my side.</em>This night is soooo not on my side.Oh god, he was giving less responses than usual. </p><p> </p><p>With that realization, Akaashi tells himself, thinking, to not make this night any more awkward than it already had been. Bokuto continues to talk about a cat who ran away from him and made him sad, and the fact that Kuroo teases him way too much just because the soda he was about to drink, fizzed up and got all over him. Akaashi turned away from the ace, knowing that it was all Bokuto's random moments, not that he had any problem with since he loved hearing him go on and on. It was basically music to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"...shi…."</p><p> </p><p>He could hear Bokuto talk all day and not be sick of it. Akaashi feels at peace when he's with the ace after all. The feeling of having a protector against his own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"...kaashi…"</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to be by Bokuto's side for as long as he's able to. As much as he wishes to have the confidence to tell him how he felt towards him, he thought that maybe being friends with him is as far as he can get. And it's better that way.</p><p> </p><p>"..kaashi..!"</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it's definitely better than risking it for something 'greater'. He doesn't want this beautiful relationship with Bokuto to be ruined, he wouldn't make it if they split apart just because of stupid feeling that would never be—</p><p> </p><p>"AKAASHI!" He snapped out of his thoughts as he was pulled back to the sidewalk by no other than Bokuto. He was cradled by strong arms, making sure that no part of him was hurt. Apparently, there was an overspeeding car who didn't stop for the trafficlight. It was clearly time for the pedestrians to walk across the street.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you okay? That fucker was being stupidly reckless, he could've hit you badly. Thankfully he didn't." Bokuto hissed, looking at Akaashi then the direction the car had gone to. It was bad to wish bad upon others but that driver was definitely being and idiot and is most probably drunk.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi?" Bokuto called out, looking at the setter who was nestled on his chest and is shielded by his arms. Akaashi was still in the middle of processing the occurence. He was shocked. The older tightened his arms around the shorter male.</p><p> </p><p>He could've ended up in the hospital...</p><p> </p><p>or worse, he could've ended up in the hospital and died…</p><p> </p><p>or even worse, he could've died on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi flinched, making Bokuto look at him with concern. Slowly, the setter's arms wrapped around the older's back, clenching onto the uniform. The ace was a bit startled but let Akaashi do so, as it had finally hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto saved him.</p><p> </p><p>"There, there. It's okay. I'm here, Akaashi. I won't anything bad happen to you, I promise." Bokuto reassures. The shorter started to tremble and was taking deep breaths. He knows that Akaashi's probably doing his best not to cry, so he kept hugging him until he calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>You're okay, Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>I won't leave you.</p><p> </p><p>Never will.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi and Bokuto continued to walk towards the setter home as soon as he calmed down. The ace started small talk, to take their mind off of the asshole that was too careless to think about the people around them. When he saw Akaashi was giving him more reactions, he smiles. He knew it was working. He was feeling better.</p><p> </p><p>"...then Kuroo tripped on a rock, which was ironic since he just told me to look where I was going since I was clumsy." Bokuto said, pouting at the end. </p><p> </p><p>"You kind of are, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replies, making Bokuto clench the left part of his uniform, showing how hurt he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Agaashe! You're supposed to say I'm NOT clumsy! I feel so betrayed!" Bokuto said dramatically. Akaaahi gave his ace a gentle pat, but his eyes read, 'you really are clumsy, accept it.'</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try my best." The setter comments. The conversation continues until they reached Akaashi's house. For them, it was rather too quick that they already arrived. I guess they were really lost in those topics they talked about.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the best at protecting you, huh Akaashi?" Bokuto declares confidently.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Bokuto-san. Thank you." Akaashi replies, stepping forward and started unlocking his gate. He again faced Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay now, Akaashi? I could tell my parents to stay with you just in case you need company." Bokuto reassures, smiling at him gently. Akaashi gives a faint smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I am, Bokuto-san. I promise I am." He tells the ace. Bokuto trusts him.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me if you need someone, okay? I'll be here as fast as I can!" The ace jogs in his place, showing how much more stamina he has. Akaashi nods. Bokuto laughs which made the setter's heart melt. He was lucky to have someone like him to protect him and give him so much comfort. He doesn't want them to fall apart. He doesn't…</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, for sure, Bokuto-san." Akaashi gives a reassuring look, making sure that the older knows that he is alright on his own. Bokuto gives him smile. A smile so bright he definitely won't forget. A smile from a star. It was warm, comforting and hopeful. He wants to see it more, see it everyday. He wants it to always be shone on him. He wants it so much. He wants <em>him</em>. He wants him so much. He loves him. He…</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san…?" Akaashi calls out just as Bokuto turned around to leave. The ace faced him again with a smile. The setter's eyes was desperate for that source of his sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Bokuto waited.</p><p> </p><p>"I…"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you get home safely." Akaashi tells him, giving a fainter smile than before. "Please."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He loves him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Agaaashe! I'm a strong man!" Bokuto flexes his biceps, making Akaashi huff a laugh, nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He loves him so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed you are, Bokuto-san. Thank you so much for tonight, I had fun." Akaashi tells him. Bokuto beams.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He loves him so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Glad you did, Akaaashi! Let's do it again sometime!" Bokuto invites, raising his arms up in the air. He was still so energetic and it makes Akaashi forget all the bad things that happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Bokuto-san. Goodnight." </p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Akaashi!!" Bokuto smiles before walking back towards the direction of his own home. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi enters his home, taking his shoes off before stepping onto his warm and comfy house. He set his things aside as he hopped into the shower, calming himself even more. As soon as he was done, he want to his room with his towel still draped over his neck, collecting the drops of water from his hair. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs, sitting on his bed. He was met with a sudden realization. What did he just plan to do? Was he actually going to confess? He was yet again, reminded of Bokuto's radiating warmth and comfort. As if just by looking at him, he's already being wrapped with his strong arms. Like how he did before.</p><p> </p><p>"I really am in love with you, huh, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi mutters to himself, smiling as he looked at his hand. Remembering Bokuto's careful hold around it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He loves him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But let's face it…" He starts, his eyes squinting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He loves him so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go back to reality, that it can never be."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He loves him so much. It hurts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I can keep being his friend. His best friend. That's enough. More than enough." Akaashi tells himself. He stands up, taking his phone from the table and dialled Bokuto's number. Immediately, the other end was picked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! What's up?" Bokuto greets, making his heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wanted to say thank you again for tonight. I really appreciated it. It was fun." Akaashi tells him.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, Akaashi!! Anything for you!" Bokuto says. He rambled again about random stuff, barely keeping up with one topic. He and Akaashi exchanged opinions and just went through the night talking, until the setter got a bit curious. Though he thinks that it may not be fair, but he did so anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, would you mind if ask you something?" Akaashi starts.</p><p> </p><p>"You already are?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Bokuto-san." He hears the ace laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you… like anyone?" Akaashi asks. The other line was quiet. Bokuto was startled about the question, thankfully the setter couldn't see him and how much heat his face collected just by the question.</p><p> </p><p>What should Bokuto say? It's a general question. He doesn't need to give details, right? Besides, it's only fair for Akaashi to know since he knows that his underclassman likes someone too.</p><p> </p><p>"I do." Bokuto admits.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Akaashi said, a bit startled. He expected that much but it still caught him off-guard. Of course he likes someone. That person is awfully lucky that Bokuto like them. The person Akaashi likes, likes someone else. Which is just fine… he needs to be fine with it.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto changed the subject almost immediately and this time they stuck to one topic at a time. As if they wanted the night to not end so quickly. They wanted to keep talking but as soon as Akaashi yawned, Bokuto gave a short laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, well, sleepyhead, you should rest. I can feel your tired butt from here." He teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Bokuto-san. But you wake up later than you should." Akaashi comments.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a good 8 hours of sleep, thank you very much!" Bokuto defends, acting offended by Akaashi's observation.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well. Goodnight, Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Akaashi! Sweet dreams!" Bokuto says back before the call was ended. He puts his phone near his pillow and focused on the ceiling once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hope they feel the same way…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Odd Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of BokuAka moments here and blushing Akaashi. A bit sappy too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I accidentally made it a bit long cuz I had too much fun. Hope you guys enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, 2:35pm. </p><p> </p><p>Their practice starts off with their usual stretching, making sure their body is ready to exert the force they need to play and so that their body doesn't strain. They soon proceeded to for the practice itself, splitting the team into two. The greys and the whites.</p><p> </p><p>It was all going well. Their practice was what they always do with the previous ones, they could say they're even moving a lot better and are really motivated.</p><p> </p><p>But there's one catch.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the good plays of both sides, Akaashi tossed the ball over to the ace, making the ball slam down to the other side of the court. But as Bokuto raised his hands for double high fives, the setter just looked at him for a bit, nods, and gets back into position. The older was left hanging for a short bit, and just shrugged it off. (It happened once or twice during the previous days.)</p><p> </p><p>The next few points they earned were the same. As the ace was waiting for another high five, for the fifth time already, Akaashi just bowed and went to the back for a serve. Konoha and Komi had noticed this, and how the ace looks like an owl has been betrayed by his brethren, and looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think is going on?" Komi whispers. The other third-year shrugged with an annoyed look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, I hope this doesn't affect Bokuto later at all, or else it'll be a pain." Konoha comments. The libero nods as they focus on their practice again. They didn't shake the fact that Akaashi is interacting less and less with the ace, but his expression didn't show annoyance or anger. He actually looks dead.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, are you feeling alright?" Sarukui approached the setter, since he called it a day, letting everyone rest for a bit before fixing and cleaning everything up. The raven looked back at him deadpan, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course, Sarukui-san. Why do you ask?" Akaashi replies. Sarukui suddenly looked a bit nervous and hesitated. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, we kinda noticed that you were… a bit off? Also, you don't talk to Bokuto as much as you would be." The third-year pointed out, taking a glance at the ace who's lying on the hard gym floor with hi butt in the air. His face is faceplanted onto the flat ground while Komi was forcing him to get up before his nose turns flat as Oika— nevermind.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I didn't realize." Akaashi comments. He didn't really mean to ignore the ace, but the conversation from the other night made him rethink about, well,  a lot of things. "I'll talk to Bokuto-san later. Sorry for the trouble, Sarukui-san." Akaashi bows, to which the third-year brushed off.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't worry about that part. You didn't cause any trouble but I guess Bokuto over there needs some reassurance." He pointed. Akaashi nods.</p><p> </p><p>4:45pm</p><p> </p><p>"Nee, Akaashi… are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Bokuto asked in a sad tone, pouting and letting his index fingers touch. Akaashi felt guilty, twirling a volleyball in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you ignore me? 10 times!" Akaashi looks at him, sighing before putting the volleyball on the cart. Bokuto is now pouting aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize, Bokuto-san. I didn't mean to. I may have been thinking too much." The setter admits. The captain frowns, crossing his arms together while looking straight at Akaashi, his pout disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>"You should really stop that, you know?" Bokuto starts. The setter looks up, raising his brow. "What?" He blurts out.</p><p> </p><p>"Thinking too much, and imagining about situations you can't control." The ace tells him in a gentle tone, so he won't freak the setter out, though Akaashi flinched.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to think ahead and for the future, but don't forget about the present. Relax once in a while, okay?" Bokuto smiles, giving Akaashi a pat on the head. The setter looked away from him. "Okay." He replies. The ace wasn't sure if he was imagining it or maybe he was tired from practice, but he swears he saw Akaashi's face turn red. The face he saw the other night.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to walk home then, Bokuto-san? So I can repay you for how I aced towards you." Akaashi asked timidly, but Bokuto beamed, smiling like a kid who heard an ice cream truck nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Definitely!" The ace replied. Akaashi smiled.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The walk home was noisy, mainly because of Bokuto's non stop chatter and Akaashi just listening to the ace's every word. He kept talking about his spikes, and how he could improve them, then suddenly shifting into a question of how omurice's egg gets so fluffy.</p><p> </p><p>"Agaaashe. You're really not mad? You're even more quiet than before!" Bokuto suddenly asks out of nowhere, his body shifting forward as he focuses on Akaashi and what his answer would be.</p><p> </p><p>"For the 12th time, Bokuto-san, I'm not mad. And the comparative term for quiet is 'quieter'." Akaashi said plainly, remembering the 'few' times that his senpai had asked him that question, ever since they left the gym. "Way to shut me down, Agaashe…" Bokuto's face showing betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really, REALLY, sure you're not mad?" Bokuto smiles playfully. Akaashi looks at him deadpanned, nodding. "Yes, I'm sure I'm not mad."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Your face really says otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>"I assure you that my face has always been like this whether or not I feel happy or sad."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, but you really look annoyed right now. Are you annoyed then?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Bokuto-san." Akaashi plainly replies. He's got to admit, he really isn't angry, but the amount of repeated questions being asked over and over again makes him want to toss a volleyball to the ace's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Bokuto-san." Akaashi's face is now showing exhaustion. He just wants to lie down the ground and just be part of the sidewalk. Bokuto was giggling and the setter doesn't know if he's joking around or just making fun of his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just really making sure. Are you really not?"</p><p> </p><p>"For the last time, I am not mad at you Kou—" Akaashi stopped and so did Bokuto. They also discontinued walking and looked at each other. The setter's face immediately heated up, and looked away from him. Bokuto spent the next 10 minutes calming Akaashi down, even though he himself is looking as red as his companion's.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I did not realize I mentioned your name."</p><p> </p><p>"I-It's okay, Akaashi."</p><p> </p><p>"I really am."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Akaashi. Calm down." Bokuto pats the setter's back, needing another 5 minutes to let Akaashi calm down since he heard the raven mumble a whole lot of words he couldn't understand. Eventually, he calmed down and the ace insisted to continue on.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto distracted Akaashi's thoughts from the 'first name incident' that the setter muttered a while ago. That was the only word he understood. The ace kept talking a lot and kept his eyes on Akaashi, just in case he gets tense again. He does notice that the shorter has a pink shade on his face every time he starts up a new topic.</p><p> </p><p>They went through a 'shortcut' that Bokuto kept insisting on that didn't really look like one. Based on the looks of it, the path might take another 20 minutes just to reach Akaashi's street, but of course the setter didn't mind. More time with Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto continued rambling about how longer it takes for him to fix his hair up, combing his hair with his fingers and making sure that it's still sticking up the way it should be. They continued walking, talking, until they reached the train station, where they should've been minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you, Agaaashe? Do you ever want to spike your hair up?" The ace faced his friend, eyes sparkling with hope.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I d—"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey look, Agaashe!" Bokuto interrupts, pointing at what's in front. The setter looks ahead, both stopping in their tracks, the loud sound of the train residing but the beauty in front of them was what they gave more attention to. The sky was painted with a gorgeous mix of orange and pink, a dash of lavender splashing along with it. Vibrant colors dancing around each other with the clouds blending with the sky. Both of them were enthralled. They never did take a short moment to stay and have a good look at such a view. Mesmerizing.</p><p> </p><p>It was the perfect sunset.</p><p> </p><p>"Ain't that beautiful, Akaa—" Bokuto halts as he looked at the person next to him. The one and only Akaashi. The setter looks back at him. Sure enough he saw how the sun kissed his skin so gorgeously before his thoughts got interrupted</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Bokuto-san." He replies, as if he knew he would already comment on that. Bokuto slowly smiled, now facing the sky, showing his inescapable cheerfulness, his confidence, the star that is him. Akaashi saw it all. </p><p> </p><p>The sun and vibrance of the orange sky made the captain more stunning than he already is. Made him shine more. Made such a warm ambiance to everything. To Akaashi. How it highlighted the ace's features, from the golden eyes, having resemblance to an owl to the strong build of his body who to some only knew how it gave gentle comfort. It showed Bokuto Koutarou. </p><p> </p><p>The spotlight was on him and him alone. </p><p> </p><p>And Akaashi Keiji couldn't be any more in love with him, there was no denying it.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked at the Akaashi, still wearing that smile before it faded as he saw the setter's mouth move as a train gave notice of its presence with a whistle, blocking the possible soothing voice the raven could have sounded. His eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi?" He started. The setter looked back at him, realizing he was still with his upperclassman.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Bokuto-san…?" Akaashi didn't realize that the ace was waiting for some sort of response. At least, he thought there were other words Bokuto said that he didn't manage to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?" Bokuto asked. The setter raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p><em>What did he say?</em> He didn't say anything. It was Bokuto who must've said something to him, right? Too much staring at the ace's beautiful features is distracting him too much.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You… You said something and I didn't really hear it." Bokuto said, his eyes hoping to hear what he thought the setter had said.</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh. Just that… it's, um, a beautiful sky. Truly gorgeous." Akaashi says, looking back at the sky once again. Well, Bokuto wasn't expecting that reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I bet he didn't even realize he said that…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It is!" Bokuto shrugs off, laughing. He quickly patted the setter as they stepped inside the train so they could finally go home. The ride was silent, their energy slowly depleting as they felt the exhaustion creep up to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they reached their respective streets, the two said their goodbyes and went home. Akaashi enters his usual empty home, accomplishing his night routines such as bathing, eating dinner and doing some short cleaning. After doing so and making sure everything has been tidied up, he went to his room and sat on the chair, facing his desk.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his notebook and wrote some more terms down, before his eyebrows furrowed, staring at his textbook for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I say something to Bokuto-san?" He mutters to himself. He doesn't even remember. What if he said something inappropriate? Maybe something offensive? Or something that might cause Bokuto to be dejected? What did he say?</p><p> </p><p>He sighed heavily, he laid his head down to his folded arms, making himself comfy on the desk. He took a short glance at the poorly drawn owls on the corner of his notepad that he himself drew while trying to study. He didn't have the chance to continue. Before he could even think about it even more, his eyes went heavy and he drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Bokuto laid his back down his bead, his arms raised behind his head as he stared at his ceiling. He can't help but think about those words Akaashi had said. He then shifted to his side, facing the wall that was full of drawings of stars and some few wobbly volleyballs of when he was a kid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He couldn't have just imagined that, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There's no way that was just imagination or hallucination or him being weirdly delusional. He saw that well enough. Clear as the color of that sunset.</p><p> </p><p>"He loves me…?" He whispers, before his lips slowly pursed into a line, a bit hesitant to even repeat it. If it wasn't for that stupid train, he would've heard it loud and clear. Well, a lot of questions filled his head. Was it true? Was that Akaashi's feelings toward him? Or maybe the setter made a mistake? If it wasn't a mistake, then it really was directed to him?</p><p> </p><p>Was it the same feeling he has for Akaashi?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know. He's not sure. But it's a start.</p><p> </p><p>That maybe, just maybe…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's not one-sided anymore</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi skimmed through his fridge and once again, it's getting empty yet again. It's either his absentmindedly eating everything or he has a rat. But it was most likely the first one. He sighed, closing the refrigerator and went to his room. He grabbed his wallet, his phone and scurried out the door.</p><p> </p><p>The street was quiet as usual, not really much chaos unlike when he's with his team or even just with Kuroo and Bokuto alone. As much as he enjoys the peaceful silence, he didn't feel good about the nearest grocery store being closed for the day due to renovations, so he went to the second nearest that took a few more blocks to walk through.</p><p> </p><p>As he was a quarter of a distance away from the store, he felt a bit uneasy. As if there was something he should be cautious about, because there was really some off-putting vibe radiating from the area.</p><p> </p><p>And as his intuition had warned him, there were two men who were hanging out, leaning on a wall. They look like they were in their thirties, with a couple piercings and tattoos with characters that seemed to spell out as 'mangled toes'. Ew.</p><p> </p><p>He ignores them, obviously and just faced forward, not paying them any mind. On the other hand, they didn't. He felt the two catching up to him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face them. He glared.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, ya look fine. Want to hang out with us for a bit? We'll show ya a good time." The guy with the stupid tatoo invited while the other with a lot of piercings, and foul stench, seemed to be drooling. He shrugs the hand off of him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, thank you. I have important matters to attend to." Akaashi says as he starts to walk away, only to be blocked by the guy with the tattoo, giving him a disgusting grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on. We can be important too. You seem like an awfully good looking guy and it wouldn't hurt to just spend time with us." He tells him. Akaashi shoots him a glare, declining before going past him, showing them clearly that he's not interested. <em>So persistent.</em></p><p> </p><p>"We asked kindly you, and now you leave us no choice. It's just hanging out with us, boy. Why are you such a bitch about it?!" The guy pulled him back and cornered him against the wall, trapping him with both of his hands so that Akaashi couldn't leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go. I already told you I'm not interested. Leave me alone." Akaashi said firmly, pushing the guy's arm away but it was stupidly strong and wouldn't budge, unlike his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"That 'no' isn't an option we approve of. Now, come one. Give us a little something under there…" The guy eyed downwards and Akaashi quickly kicked his shin. He backed away a bit, giving the setter a second of having a chance to escape before he got trapped again. This time he was disgustingly closer to Akaashi, making him close his eyes as he was and couldn't move. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Someone…! Please help…!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was going to get even more physically harassed but it never came to him. Instead, a pair or strong arms had pulled him out of the guy's stinky grasp without a problem. He was then cradled against this person's chest and when he looked up, he was surprised by who it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi announced as the ace looked back at him with such concern. Bokuto glared at the two guys, who looked surprised to see him, and growled at them. He told them to leave Akaashi alone and to get the <em>fuck</em> away from him, even giving a threat of having a hundred volleyballs spiked toward their faces as they get tied up to the nets. The two freaked out and ran away.</p><p> </p><p>The ace sighed in relief and turned to the setter who was still shocked at the whole situation. He couldn't quite process the whole thing since it happened way too fast.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do you need to get sanitized? I can feel the stink by looking at those creeps." Bokuto asked, holding the setter's shoulders gently as he looked at him. The ace even cupped his face and carefully tilted it to see if he had any wounds or anything bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Bokuto-san. I'm okay." Akaashi reassures him and Bokuto's hands dropped back to the setter's shoulders as he let out a deep sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank god." Bokuto smiles gently. Akaashi gives a faint smile, bowing. "Thank you for saving me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's better if you're always safe, Akaashi. I'm glad I was here to help you." Bokuto gives a confident laugh, but his eyes telling how relieved he was to know that the setter was completely fine and those creeps didn't do anything bad to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you out here?" Akaashi asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I was jogging and wanted a drink. This was the closest store. How about you? Why are you out here?" Bokuto smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I needed to buy groceries. This was technically the next nearest store since the one I usually go to is closed." Akaashi explains. Bokuto then got excited, raising his arms up with joy. The setter raised his brow as to why he was so jumpy about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I help?? I wanna help!" The ace says. Knowing that this would be a neverending 'yes or no' battle, he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but you'll only be helping with the carrying, Bokuto-san." Akaashi tells him. Bokuto pouts, missing his chance to help the setter with paying but this works too. The two walked towards the store, grabbing a basket upon entering as Akaashi took out a list of the items they needed to put in it.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a long find for the items because they found each item almost immediately. The list was left with one item left, which thankfully enough, had its aisles near to each other. Saves a little walking.</p><p> </p><p>As they picked out some cans, Akaashi's phone started to ring and had to pick up, letting Bokuto get what he needed. Apparently, his mom called. He has missed her, so hearing her voice was comforting enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, mom." He greets.</p><p> </p><p>"Keiji! Hi! I missed you so so much! We're so sorry about not calling you these past weeks! We had such a long meeting and the workers are a bit slow with the projects and it got really stressful and— We're sooo sorry!" His mom exclaimed, having both worry and annoyance in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, mom. It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"How are you? Have you been eating well? Have you been studying well— actually! Are you resting enough?" His mom asked, a bit too fast. He's used to it and it was relieving that she's always so caring as he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, mom. I have been eating well and giving myself time to rest. Though, I may have had a fever not too long ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my goodness! How did you take care of yourself? Was it a high one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really but my senpais took care of me because I had told I was not feeling well. They visited me after school." Akaashi explained to his mom, a smile showing as he took a glance at Bokuto who was having trouble choosing between sliced mushrooms or button ones. His mother sighs in relief, apologizing again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad! Don't overwork yourself, Keiji! You're human. Please continue taking care of yourself. okay?" He hears his mom say.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, mom. I will."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Agaaashe. What muttons are better here?" He hears Bokuto ask, which made his mother giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Muttons?" He placed a palm over the mic of the phone and asked the ace, trying hard not to expose his contained laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Muttons? O-Oh! I meant, button! Button mushrooms or sliced ones!" Bokuto corrected, a blush showing on his face as he laughed nervously. Akaashi chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Any is fine." The setter says. Bokuto gives a thumbs up and takes both of the canned mushrooms, putting it in the basket. Akaashi returns to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, mom. My friend was asking something." He told her. He heard a giggle again.</p><p> </p><p>"Keiji, is that Bokuto-kun?" She asked, her voice having a very teasing tone. Akaashi may know where this is going.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes. It is."</p><p> </p><p>"Exciting! So? When are you going to tell him?" His mother asked. Akaashi pauses, making him stare at the green peas with a picture of a smiling pea pod.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell him.. what?" Akaashi asked nervously. He felt his face heat up. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what it's about~" His mother teased again, giggling after.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, please. I don't know what you're talking about." Akaashi denies, making his mother shift towards a different topic. But nope.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh 'please', Keiji. I know that Bokuto you're with. He's the one you couldn't stop talking about when you first entered Fukurodani! You kept telling that he looked like a star, especially when he hits those spikes—"</p><p> </p><p>"M-Mom, <em>please</em>." Akaashi said, the redness still painted on his face. His mother laughed, shrugging it off.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, honey. Okay!" She tells him, obviously not going to drop the topic as soon as she talks again with him. He took a look at Bokuto, who was surprisingly just standing next to him with a smile. He seemed curious.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that your mom?" He whispers. Akaashi nods. "Can I make a greeting?" He asked again, like a child. The setter nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Mrs. Akaashi! Stay safe there!" Bokuto tells her with a caring tone. He hears his mom giggle as Akaashi puts it on speaker phone for the ace to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-kun! Hello! Yes, we will stay safe. Now you keep my son safe too, okay~?" Akaaahi's mother tells the ace, obviously with a teasing tone for the least sentence. "Of course!" Bokuto replies confidently, making the setter blush a bit, as he turns off the speaker and puts the phone near his ear again.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Keiji, I need to go. Don't forget my reminders for you. I love you! See you soon, honey." His mom tells him. "Yes mom, I will. Please take care. I love you too and see you soon." Akaashi replies before his mother ended the call. They never end conversations or even calls with a 'goodbye' because for them it always meant that they won't see each other anymore and that simply wasn't the case. He puts the phone back into his pocket and turned to Bokuto who was already ready to go to the cashier and pay up.</p><p> </p><p>The line was short, so paying for the groceries was quicker than he had hoped. There were only two bags that weren't even that heavy, but even so, Bokuto insisted on carrying them. Akaashi gave him one while the other he carried himself. He checks the time and sees that it was still pretty early to go home. It was just 9:15am. They shopped earlier and quicker than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, Akaashi?" Bokuto suddenly asks. The setter looks at him, giving his full attention. "You wanna go take a stroll around the mall? It's only a short walk from here. Well, that is… if you want to." The ace invites. Akaashi thought about it and he realized he won't be doing anything back at home anyway so he nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Yay! Come on!" Bokuto said with joy and led the setter out as they walked towards where they wanted to go. The mall. The ace looks awfully excited about it and Akaashi couldn't really place a finger why, but he lets him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"We're here!" Bokuto announced as they both stepped inside. Akaashi just knew that some of the people walking by took a glance over to them but since the ace was far too happy to care about anything else, he doesn't even mention it. </p><p> </p><p>"Where would you like to go first, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks, making sure that his wallet and phone are safely secured in his pocket, and the grocery bag was held tightly. Bokuto was jumping for joy, just by looking at the stores around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go!" Bokuto suddenly says before pulling Akaashi's hand, making him keep up with him as they walked. The setter honestly couldn't contain his blush, but also the thought of where Bokuto is taking him. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a long walk, because after a minute, the ace stopped. Akaashi bumps Bokuto's back, making them both flinch and give a look at each other before both looked away..</p><p> </p><p>"Well, here we are!" Bokuto smiles. Akaashi looks at where they've arrived, and it was a cute store full of mugs, stuffed toys and other gifts to give. It gave a calm aesthetic, very pleasing to the eye. The store was rather large, so whatever they see outside is possibly just a quarter of it. Bokuto pulled Akaashi's hand again, this time a bit gentler, and they entered the store.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto already ran off to some aisle, telling the setter he saw some owl mug before leaving the setter where he was. Akaashi browsed the items of the aisle he was in. It was full of colorful pens, some with little characters on them. There were also a lot of notebooks and journals of different sizes and colors. He went to the next, and it was present with a lot of markers, paint brushes, crayons and other art supplies. He actually thought of buying something, but then again, he doesn't quite know what to use it for. <em>Journal about B-</em> </p><p> </p><p>Nevermind.</p><p> </p><p>He went to the next aisle, which was inexplicably bigger than the rest. It was full of stuffed toys. Stuffed animals and even stuffed game characters, that he even thought Kenma would like. He looked weirdly at a carrot one who looked pretty smug. It reminded him of someone he knew, who always wore the same facial expression that just makes him want to punch him, but he won't. Not yet, at least.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to go further into the aisle because it was somewhat relaxing to be in. As he faced the other direction, he was met with an owl plush, directly in front of his face, making him flinch.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sorry Agaashe! I didn't mean to scare you!" Bokuto pulled the plush back to him and showed himself in the process, apologizing to the startled setter.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Bokuto-san." Akaashi reassures. The ace let him face the owl plush again.</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted you to look at it." Bokuto explains, smiling vigorously at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it reminded me of you! Like hell, I think <em>it is</em> you." Bokuto tells him, looking directly at the owl, angling the plush and looking at Akaashi and back at it repeatedly. The setter stopped him and took the plush from the other's hands, studying it, even raising a brow at how Bokuto would say they were alike. It was a brown owl, with a cream face and belly. There are small feathers that were sticking from the head.</p><p> </p><p>"But, Bokuto-san. This thing is cute." Akaashi reasoned, not taking his eyes off of the plush, blushing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!" Bokuto smiles. The setter's eyes widened. He felt the heat rush to his face, making him red all over. He then raised the plush on the same level as his face, hiding himself. Bokuto notices and gives a playful laugh, patting the setters head from above.</p><p> </p><p>"How about me, Akaashi? What do I look like?" The ace asked somehow a bit too excitedly. Akaashi flinched, lowering the plush, revealing his composed face and fainted blush.</p><p> </p><p>"You?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Akaashi looked over at the plushes lined up on the shelf they were placed in. Conveniently enough, the animal ones were right beside them. He carefully looked at them, and a certain plush caught his attention. It was grey, with a bit of black speckles on the feathers. The feathers on its head formed into horns and the eyes were lazily opened but showed a golden shade color. He picked it up, staring at it carefully, and slowly looking at Bokuto. He was still smiling and waiting.</p><p> </p><p>You look like this one, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said shyly, holding out the owl to the ace, his face heating up again as Bokuto himself went near the plush. He then laughed, rejoicing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yay! I do look awesome! Wait—" Bokuto says, as he raised his arms up, before alerting the setter with something.</p><p> </p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but stay still for a bit. Perfectly still!" Bokuto told him, making the setter confused. The older scrambled his pockets, taking his phone out way too quickly that almost dropped it. He pointed it at Akaashi as he held it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold still, Akaashi!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am, Bokuto-san." Akaashi tells him, still confused at what the captain is doing. But then, when has he actually predicted Bokuto in his actions? The only time he can tell what the ace is planning to is when he mindlessly speaks everything out, especially during matches. But in actions alone, he's pretty unpredictable.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto sticks his tongue out, a sign that he was focusing. He was angling the phone in a weird way and before Akaashi knew what it was, the device made a click.</p><p> </p><p>"Got it." The ace says, looking at the picture proudly before showing it to the setter. Akaashi was surprised to see how neatly the picture was taken, despite the small trembles Bokuto did as he held the phone out. "Do you like it?" The ace asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do.." Akaashi says with a nod. Bokuto smiles wider, taking a look at the picture again. </p><p> </p><p>"Great! Because I like it too!" Bokuto says, closing the phone after one more look. He then took the two owls with him, and started to make his way to the counter. Akaashi wasn't ready for that statement but he controlled himself, giving his face a light slap. <em>Snap out of it, Keiji.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, where are you going? The setter asks, following after the man holding two medium-sized owl plushies, who is Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p> </p><p>"Going to pay for these, of course!" The ace said, not letting Akaashi say another word until he had paid for the items. They both went out of the store, giving a plush to the setter which was surprisingly the one Akaashi said looked like Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"That'll be yours." Bokuto tells him. "While this one, <em>is mine</em>." He smiles, letting the brown owl peek from the bag and putting it back in. Akaashi blushes and tucks his owl back. Bokuto starts taking the setter to a nearby burger store. He didn't get to see what store it was since the ace looked like he was already hungry.</p><p> </p><p>They order 3 burgers, a side of medium fries and two iced teas. From what Akaashi knew, Bokuto always wanted a soda to drink along with fast food. "I kinda like iced tea now." The ace grins, paying as if he knew what he was thinking and took the tray. Akaashi spotted a seat, and immediately sat. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laughs as he almost choked eating a french fry because he was eating too much. Akaashi had to give him the iced tea in a bit of a panic. <em>Somehow, I felt this happen sometime before…</em></p><p> </p><p>"Hey hey hey, Akaashi." Bokuto says, having a bit more food in his mouth. The setter looks at him, ready to listen.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna go on a date?" Bokuto asks out in the open. Akaashi freezes in place, dropping the french fry he had in his hand. The ace realized what he had said and panicked but calmed the setter down instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait! Wait! Let me explain!" Bokuto starts, grabbing his friend's attention. "It's— It's a <em>friend</em> date! You see…" Akaashi snaps out of it, and nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay…?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well. I just wanna hang out with you since I kinda saw you really bummed out almost everyday so I just thought… you know maybe you want to… too?" Bokuto explained, his voice getting softer as he keeps talking about it. He was also beginning to pout since Akaashi was just staring at him, making no sound. The setter needed to reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Bokuto-san. I'd like that." Akaashi replies, calming himself. The ace beams, his smile saying how happy he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! Is tomorrow okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Yay! I'll pick you up at 9am tomorrow then." Bokuto grins, but Akaashi declines that offer, blushing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"L-Let's just meet at the station." He suggests. As much as he would want that, he also wanted to stay calm before he got to see Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fine then. 9am?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Bokuto-san." Akaashi says, making the ace rejoice. As they finished eating, they went to stroll around the mall for a bit before leaving as it was time to go home. Bokuto insists that he take the setter home just in case the creeps come back. </p><p> </p><p>"No, thank you. I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>"But they might come back! Let me take you home, Agaaashe!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, I'll be fine. It's not that of a long walk."</p><p> </p><p>"At least let me take you at the entrance of your street?" Bokuto pouts. The setter sighs and nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Bokuto-san." Akaashi gives in and lets the ace walk him. As the setter said, it didn't take long to reach his street but he had to admit that Bokuto made those 10 minutes worthwhile. </p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow, okay?" Bokuto reminds him. Akaashi nods, waving at him before walking to the direction of his home. The ace waves back and bolted towards his house, he was far too excited for tomorrow to just walk. He can't wait.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was lying on his stomach, reading a book he doesn't even understand and sighed. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't make it calm down.</p><p> </p><p>"God, Keiji. It's just a hang out. Calm down." He says to himself, making his head fall into a pillow. He turned over, giving his attention towards the ceiling. His hands fiddled with each other as he let out another sigh, making his cheeks bloat. He then sat up and went to his closet, looking through the hanged clothes that were neatly arranged inside. He wasn't one for fashion, but he wanted to wear something good for tomorrow. <em>Oh, god. It's tomorrow, not now.</em> </p><p> </p><p>He closed his closet, only to open it again, blushing. He looked at the plush that Bokuto had gotten him and stared. <em>It really does look like him.</em> He grabs it from the desk and gives it a short hug.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose it won't be bad to prepare for it…" He says to himself and did his best to mix and match some of his clothing, making sure that the combinations work well with each other. He thought of what Bokuto would like— actually, what would he wear? Something casual? He groans, sitting down on the floor in front of his closet as he held one red button up on his left hand and a long sleeve having a color of grey and cream.</p><p> </p><p>"What should I wear…" He mutters, seeing that his clothing is a bit difficult to pair up with each other, which sums up his whole night figuring out what clothing he'll wear.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto crosses his arms together as he laid down the bed upside down, his head dangling at the edge. <em>Did he really say friend date?</em> He sighs and sits up.</p><p> </p><p>"A date with Akaashi…" He states, his mouth slowly curving up to a smile. He got excited again that somehow he thought about whether or not he should sleep. He thinks about it again, and realizes that Akaashi would've told him to sleep and so he will.</p><p> </p><p>He went back to his bed, taking the 'Akaashi' owl in his arms and giving it a big hug, smiling as he does so. He kept it tucked under his chin as he continued to give thought about where he'll be taking the setter to. He just hopes wherever they'll go, Akaashi would enjoy and have a good time.</p><p> </p><p>"I really hope you meant that… 'Kaashi." He mutters, remembering that time in the station. The words that the setter himself wasn't aware of. If Bokuto was correct in his assumption then Akaashi should know too, right? Right. He shut his eyes, making himself sleep as soon as he could so the night will end and it would be time for their 'friend' date.</p><p> </p><p>One thing's for sure, and that is both of them couldn't sleep right away at all. But what they know is…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow will already be the best day ever</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 'Friend' Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 'friend' date commence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy heck. My brain's wack while writing this. I apologize but hhhhhh please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kuroo bro!!!" Bokuto yells, the second he picked up his phone and dialed his best friend. He just woke up because of his alarm and wanted to continue sleeping, until he remembered why he even set that alarm. The bedhead from the other line groaned, making sure his ears were still intact before replying to the loud owl's wonderful greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Bro. It's 6am. Why are you even yelling?" He questions, a hint of irritation in his voice. He then heard a bunch of gibberish on the other end, which just means Bokuto was freaking out.</p><p> </p><p>"Bo-"</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, what do I do??? I don't know where to go!" He hears the spiker panic. He doesn't even know what this owl is talking about. Kuroo could have asked but Bokuto wouldn't stop rambling so much, he's even saying a whole different language.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"Date!! Akaassheee!! Nisennsba!" Bokuto continued rambling.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Kuroo squinted, trying to translate whatever his best friend was trying to tell him. He could hear the other's bed squeaking and a sudden thud right after. That idiot probably fell off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Date! Date!! Kaaashiiiihaaaaa!" Bokuto yells. Kuroo really needed to decipher this man baby's words. But he heard Akaashi's poorly pronounced name, worse than before, and also 'date', so that means it has something to do with the sassy setter with a simp-able face and dates.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Bo, wait! <em>You</em> have a fucking date, with Akaashi??" Kuroo just wanted to make it clear that his best friend actually achieved that after a while of pining.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! At 9! How did you not get the first words I told you?!" Bokuto said, sounding offended. Kuroo rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, sorry, Bo. I don't know. Maybe because I don't speak 'simping over Akaashi who I liked for a while now but is too pussy to ask out' language. That's just you." The bedhead said flatly, rubbing his eyes as his sleepiness hovered over him once again. "Also, why the fuck are you awake at this time if your 'date' is 3 hours from now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because, it's not the kind of date that you'd expect…?" Bokuto lowers his voice. Kuroo could feel that his best friend had done something stupid without him. How rude of him.</p><p> </p><p>"What."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a 'friend' date." Bokuto tells him. Kuroo didn't say a word and both were just silent for a solid 2 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Friend date…?" </p><p> </p><p>"F-Friend date." The owl confirmed and as soon as he did, the other end was bursting with laughter. Bokuto kept telling him to stop so he could explain the situation but it took a while.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Bo, okay. Answer me this,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…?"</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay! Let me explain!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Go ahead." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you see, Akaashi was feeling bummed out most of the weeks we practiced so I thought to hang out with him but I didn't say hang out I said date so Akaaaashe freaked out for a bit but I didn't wanna do that so I said it was a friend date and he got calm again but he agreed to it anyway so now I'm telling this to you because I don't even know how to go on dates so I need some advice where should we go?" Bokuto said in one breath, inhaling deeply as he finished, putting the phone down on the bed and putting it on speaker as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"What." Kuroo blurted out, not understanding what the spiker just told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Understand it!!"</p><p> </p><p>"How can I??" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna repeat myself, bro!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you should've used your pauses, bro!" Kuroo tells him. Bokuto gives a sigh from the other end and reminds himself to put pauses when talking because the cat with a hairstyle of an ultra high rooster can't understand his wonderful speaking skills.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto goes over it again, this time slower. Kuroo hums, informing his best friend that he now understands what he said. Sure enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Bo. Since it's not the romantic type of date because you got a bit stupid, just take him anywhere you think both of you would have fun. You know, what 'friends' do." Kuroo advises. He heard the owl give a loud 'yes' before telling him goodbye. He falls back onto his bed and instantly gets back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto gets out of bed and starts jumping a bit, too excited but also a bit worried. He reminded himself to keep it together and that to just take Akaashi somewhere fun. So he kept repeating it.</p><p> </p><p>"Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun-" He walks over to the bathroom, and his self imagery caught his attention, making him cringe.</p><p> </p><p>"Put on some pants, put on some pants, put on some pants-" He chants as he steps into the shower and starts getting ready for the fun 'friend' date, forgetting that he's a bit too early. But then again, it is with Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>8:10am</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stared at the two outfits that were neatly placed on his bed, making sure that no creases will get on it as soon as he puts it back. His eyes squinted, still wondering which he'll go for. It wasn't long before he decided to pick the red button up and cream colored pants. Also grabbing black loafers, just because they're really comfy for him to wear. </p><p> </p><p>The setter had already taken his shower and eaten his breakfast, that's why he's now sitting on his bed, legs crossed as he stared at the outfit he picked out for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe blue is better…?" He muttered, getting off the bed and taking a blue button up he had in his closet. He placed it next to the previous top he had and compared them both. "I don't want to grab other's attention…" Akaashi says, taking the red button up and putting it back.</p><p> </p><p>"I have only… oh my god... " Akaashi sighs, seeing that he only has 30 minutes left to go to the meet up place. He gets dressed, takes a look at the mirror and is honestly satisfied. He grabbed a shoulder bag and packed some things he'll be needing, such as his phone, his wallet, a pocket book and other possible necessities.</p><p> </p><p>As he looked for his phone, for god knows where he put it, he knew that he'd be running late. But probably not either, because as soon as he found it, there was a loud, poorly pronounced call of his name from outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Agaaashe!" The voice called. He quickly went to his window and saw that Bokuto was standing in front of his house. The first thing he noticed was the older's clothing. Black undershirt, white long sleeved button up that's not really buttoned up and the sleeves has been rolled to his elbows, then black pants and— oh my god he's pretty.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, what are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at the station." The setter reminds.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't wait! I was too excited, so I went here to pick you up instead!" Bokuto smiles brightly as ever, a bit too early for Akaashi to be receiving blessings this morning. He told the captain to wait, closing his window. He grabbed his things, running down the stairs and out of the house. He locks the front door, and greets Bokuto with a bow. Now he's seeing him up close and he's ten times more handsome.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi soon realized that Bokuto's been staring at him as he was staring at the captain. He had a startled look on his face and was pretty much caught in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto gulped. Just as he thought his setter couldn't get any prettier. Well, he was damn wrong. He snapped himself out of the 'tiny' trance he was in and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>9:10am</p><p> </p><p>They first arrived at a cafe, stepping inside almost immediately and searched for a seat. The place was aesthetically themed to that of coffee and cream, plus potted plants and some hanging decorations which gave the whole place a welcoming and relaxing feel. Except, for Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was nervous. Bokuto was the one who ordered for both of them and the setter felt a bit uneasy. It was only the two of them. Just them for the whole day. He should feel great but even if it's only a 'friend' date, he was determined to not make a fool of himself in front of the captain. He took a deep breath, and calmed down, his hands fidgeting.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto came back with their orders. For him, there was a chocolate cheesecake and a double hot chocolate and for Akaashi, a blueberry muffin and peach tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope you'll get even more excited for food! We'll have more later!" The older encouraged, smiling as he quickly took a bit of his cheesecake. The setter nods, trying his best to act as his usual composed self and reminding himself that this ‘thing’ they’re doing is basically just a hang out. Though it feels different and wants to believe that it’s more than that. He silently sighs and takes a bite of his own meal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi. How were my spikes the other day?” Bokuto beams, talking with his mouth full of chocolate. As usual, the setter answers;</p><p>“Bokuto-san, your spikes were amazing but please don’t talk with your mouth full.” The older pouts as he saw Akaashi take a sip of his drink. Sure enough, if they talk about volleyball, they’re either going to talk about strategies or something along the lines of Akaashi telling Bokuto to try and not forget how he does cross spikes. Besides it’s a ‘friend’ date for the two of them and since that’s a common topic they always go for, the older wanted something different. Maybe something out of that range and also wouldn’t startle the setter.</p><p> </p><p>“Agaaashe, are you ever going to tell me who you like?” He continues to pout and makes Akaashi freeze in his seat. Bokuto smiles nervously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wouldn’t startle, Koutarou. Not make him nervous, oh god-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I was just curious! Haha! J-Just yes or no!” The ace reassured within a second of seeing his companion almost pale as he dropped his utensil. Akaashi takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably…" He says quietly. Bokuto smiles, seeing the setter's ears having a faint red tint at the top.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, alright then! Well, you better finish your plate up because we need to go soon!" The ace announces, making Akaashi tilt his head, not catching why. Bokuto was smiling way too eagerly and again, he doesn't understand why.</p><p> </p><p>"Go where, exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"To our next destination!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"No questions! Finish all that and let's go!" Bokuto says as he quickly gobbled down his cheesecake and finished his drink right after. Akaashi had a mini heart attack because of a) the amount of chocolate the ace consumes was a tad bit too much, he also had some chocolate in his breakfast somehow. b) The way Bokuto finished his food was at such a quick pace and might have choked while doing so. Thankfully he didn't. c) He was still contemplating on whether or not he should really not tell him or should, so in case he does want him to know, Bokuto should stay alive.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Akaashi finished—which didn't really take long, just that Bokuto was constantly telling him to hurry every 5 seconds— he was dragged out of the cafe almost immediately and when he asked the ace where they were headed to, Bokuto just gave a smile. Well that doesn't answer the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. We're almost there anyway!" Akaashi frowned a little, reminding himself that his companion is a stubborn owl. He sighs and just follows Bokuto to wherever he was taking both of them to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>10:05am</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, Bokuto makes his stop which signals Akaashi to halt as well. The setter took a look at where they were and was surprised to see that it was an Aquarium.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go in, Agaaashe!" The ace insists, already holding out two tickets as he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"When did you….?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yesterday." Bokuto admits.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were just jogging..?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's what you thought." Bokuto winks, making the setter's heart flutter. Honestly, Akaashi may just die right here and now if he does that again. If his smile could have made him weak before, then winking may just finish him off.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto gave the tickets to the handler and were immediately admitted inside. The place was a lot more beautiful. It had a main theme of blue and green, with bits of other colors. There were lights surrounding the tanks, bright enough to let the people see what the sign and information of the creature read, but not enough to strain their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The older dragged Akaashi over to the first thing they saw, a clownfish. But in Bokuto's words it's;</p><p> </p><p>"Hey hey, Akaashi look! It's that nemo fish whose children got eaten!" He dictates, pointing towards the orange and white fish that was swimming around, not really deserving that kind of comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, that's really rude." Akaashi tells him, his face showing nervousness. This guy needs to remember he can't really just say things like that. The older just nodded, smiling sheepishly before dragging the setter to the next tank."Sorry, Agaashe!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think there'll be an owlfish?" Bokuto asks as they come upon a seal tank. The captain was looking directly at it and was practically smooshing his face into the glass.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think there is one."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, really?" Bokuto pouts. Akaashi sighs before dragging the older to another tank, and immediately, the ace starts laughing at what he saw. It was a discus fish, all with different colors.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, Akaaashi! This looks like Oikawa!" He commented as he continued to laugh. Akaashi smiles behind the hand that's covering his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"How so?"</p><p> </p><p>"This fish is so flat!" Akaashi snorts as Bokuto continues to compare the fish to Seijoh's setter. If Oikawa himself had heard this from the ace, he would plan out a revenge almost immediately. Though it wasn't true. Bokuto slides over to the next tank, skidding his hands onto the glass as he gives a smile. Akaashi follows him toward the puffer fish area, to where the ace is focusing on the little one that was swimming. It soon puffed up as soon as it saw Bokuto and made the ace try and 'become' like it.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stares at his companion as he puffs his cheeks up, gently tapping it with his own palms. His face was a bit scrunched and seemed to want his face more round like that of the fish that's in front of him. The setter started to be a bit concerned on whether or not Bokuto is breathing while doing that.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san? What are you-" Akaashi paused as soon as the older faced him with his bloated cheeks. His hands were placed perfectly on his face as he smiled, attention fully on the setter, waiting for what he had to say. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, Bokuto looks like a child and Akaashi couldn't help but let out a laugh. He took a step back and covered his mouth with his hands. The ace's cheeks suddenly deflated and ended up staring at Akaashi for the while that he was laughing. The setter soon noticed and turned away from him, trying to regain his lost composure from how childish Bokuto looked and the innocence he displayed. It was all too much for Akaashi's heart.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I apologize, Bokuto-san. You really looked like the puffer fish, I am truly sorry." The setter admits, still having giggles as he explained. Bokuto just nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I looked like the fish j-just now?" He blinked a few times, rubbing his nape as he laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you did." Akaashi said, looking away, keeping a bit of a satisfied yet composed face. Bokuto slaps his arm, laughing excitedly at the setter. It seems that he feels pretty good to get called a puffer fish twin, because it encouraged the playful ace to drag Akaashi to the next, and the next—and the next. </p><p> </p><p>They spent at least an hour and a half in the aquarium and would go to the next tank after 5 minutes of viewing, reading the information and commenting, why the fish is judging Bokuto for his hair when the fish's fin looks stupider. Akaashi just gives a sigh. As they left, both seemed to be pleased and were entertained enough. Akaashi didn't show much expression while leaving but if anything, Bokuto is 120% sure he wasn't imagining his setter laugh and he will remember that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>11:35am</p><p> </p><p>"Well, to the next one, Akaaashi! Let's go!" Bokuto smiled as he took the setter's hand, dragging him to wherever place Akaashi isn't even sure of. The younger sighed, dropping whatever protests he was about to uncover but apparently, it won't be of any use.</p><p> </p><p>The ace didn't waste any time at all. He marched on forward, still holding Akaashi's hand and leaving him a bit red, and stopped as they were in front of the entrance of a building. Bokuto looks at the setter competitively.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think you can handle this?" He smirks. Akaashi raises his brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Really, Bokuto-san?" The setter replied with an unimpressed look. So it seems that the upperclassman is challenging him to a battle. It's just Bokuto. He could at least show him his competitive side outside the volleyball court.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I mean, you know. This might be too intense for you! You're challenging me, after all." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Bokuto-san, have you ever won against Kenma?" Akaashi looked with a smug look.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Well, no. But he's not here right now. You're with me, and I'll be showing you my awesome moves!"</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>"You can still back-out, Agaaashe! We'll still be friends, don't you worry." Akaashi looked at Bokuto for a bit before walking forward, going ahead of his senpai. He then turned his head with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Who says I'm backing out?" Bokuto grins at this and they head inside the arcade place. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi wins!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Bokuto screams in disappointment, and in shock as he stares at the familiar 'loser' screen in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks like I won again, Bokuto-san." Akaashi glances at the ace, who doesn't seem to be near his dejected state at all. Just really surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Unfair! Unfair!" Bokuto accuses, putting his hands on hips as he looked at Akaashi with suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>"How is that unfair exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know all the combos! What's up with that?!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's just button smashing, Bokuto-san." Akaashi reasoned, but the ace shook his head sideways.</p><p> </p><p>"No way! You knocked out my fighter twice! <em>Perfectly</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"I promise it's just random buttons."</p><p> </p><p>"No. You hang out way too much with Kenma. Stop it, that's illegal." Bokuto pouts as he leans over the setter's shoulder, still not believing him with his 'button smashing' skills.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, Kenma and I only hang out when we meet with Nekoma or just with Kuroo-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Then, that's too much bonding! We don't even hang out that many times!"</p><p> </p><p>"We hang out almost everyday. What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not with video games! Unfair!"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say." Akaashi smiles satisfied, looking at Bokuto as he acted as a child yet again. But instead of getting bummed out because of losing, (well, losing 6 times where that last one he could've won if his nose didn't itch so badly) his face shifted into a wide smile, wrapping an arm around the setter.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, Agaashe! We should play again sometime!" Bokuto tells him. Akaashi looks at him silently, hiding the pink in cheeks due to the close contact and looks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." The setter took his phone out from his bag and saw that the time was nearing noon. "Bokuto-san, we need to go. It's already lunch time and—" Before Akaashi could finish, he was already being dragged away from the arcade.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san? Where are we going? We should go and eat so—"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no! I have one more place I want us to go to. We can eat there!" Bokuto interrupts him, smiling brightly as before. Akaashi didn't have the time to protest, well, he didn't have the choice to either. The ace was rambling about a lot of things. How his nose shouldn't have itched that time, because if hit really hadn't, he would've won. The raven just listened attentively.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>12:20pm</p><p>It didn't really take long for them to reach their supposed last destination and from the looks of it, Akaashi thinks he's going to like it. It was a park. But it had less people than the previous places they've been in and was full of food stalls. Even had a mini library stall that he may or may not ask Bokuto to visit later as soon as they finish eating.</p><p> </p><p>They go towards one of the food stalls and Akaashi orders 2 onigiris while Bokuto bought 2 yakisoba breads, not before staring at the guy who was selling them because he looked like a penguin (is whispered to the setter) with a colorful hat. Akaashi made him find a place they could eat as he paid for them and Bokuto did find a place. There was a bench near the pond, along with a short bridge across the water for viewing of the little fish that swims by.</p><p> </p><p>They took a seat and started eating their meals at a steady pace. The place was really peaceful, and Akaashi didn't have any problem calming down. After all, he was with Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>He can't help but give a small smile. As much as Bokuto told him that this was a hang-out and a cheer up for him, he can't really take it as just that. But he's fine with only himself thinking of it that way.</p><p> </p><p>"Nee, Akaaashi! Wanna go over there?" Bokuto suddenly spoke out, pointing to the bridge. The setter had just finished eating his onigiri so he nodded. Though his upperclassman was still in the middle of eating, he immediately went over to the bridge, making Akaashi hurry up.</p><p> </p><p>They were both viewing the little fish that swam, one of them showing a spin to which Bokuto laughed at with joy. He stuffs the last piece of his yakisoba bread in his mouth with such delight, his face looking satisfied. Akaashi leans onto the railings of the bridge, staring at the creatures swimming about. </p><p> </p><p>"How'd you like it…?" Akaashi hears the other ask, also leaning on the railings, his hands grabbing it tightly as his chin rests on them. "The whole day, that is…"</p><p> </p><p>"It's been great, Bokuto-san. Thank you so much." Akaashi rests his cheek on his arms, tilting towards Bokuto's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? You're not just saying that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"To cheer me up?" Akaashi frowns at the older's answer, standing straight as he looks at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You said this day was to cheer me up. How can I cheer up if you're not enjoying it?" Akaashi says, which made Bokuto panic. His arms were flailing around as he searched for the right words to defend himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, no! Akaashi, of course I enjoyed! Why wouldn't I? It's just that, I wanted to make sure that you liked it too, that's all! I mean, it is for you so…" Bokuto said, rubbing his nape in embarrassment. His face went a bit red so he looked at everything else but Akaashi, who was just calmly looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm telling you now, Bokuto-san, that I enjoyed spending my time with you today." Akaashi says as he gives a genuine smile. "Actually, I enjoy being with you every time." Bokuto was a bit startled to hear that but then smiled back. He's glad that the setter had a good time and personally wasn't expecting that kind of reply from him but it makes it a lot more worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi isn't really expressive and he himself knows that. Everyone knows that. The captain knows that. But as much as the setter is not easily read, they all understand how Akaashi means his words. So, Bokuto seeing a smile from him means a lot, assuming that the younger only shows more of his side when he's really, <em>really</em> comfortable. Thank god.</p><p> </p><p>The two soon needed to go home and as always, Bokuto insisted on taking the setter back even though Akaashi told him he'll be fine. Of course, the captain didn't let him protest and just immediately gave Akaashi a little push as they started leaving.</p><p> </p><p>It was 3pm now, and honestly they still didn't want to leave the park yet but Akaashi needs to go back home because of his house being unattended. Besides, he still has some chores he left unfinished so he needs to do that soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, Akaashi. You're the best person I've ever met!" Bokuto smiles, facing Akaashi as they walk towards the train station. They went the same way anyway, and their houses weren't that far from each other which is the reason why the setter can see him running towards him as soon as he steps out of his house. Most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you replacing pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san? If he heard that from you, he'll be acting all dramatic again." Akaashi said, smirking without facing Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he's my best friend. But you're like, the best person—favorite best person! If that makes sense." Bokuto defends, shushing the setter from even mentioning it to the Cheshire cat of Nekoma.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, Bokuto-san." Akaashi rolls his eyes, facing the captain.</p><p> </p><p>"Really, Akaashi! You're my favorite person! I'd choose you over anyone!" Bokuto blurts out, unintentionally. Akaashi's eyes darted away from him. "I-I mean, I'd pick you for life, Aka—" The setter immediately looked at him and didn't notice how close the captain had gotten as he tried defending his words. Bokuto didn't even know <em>he was</em> even getting near Akaashi. Near his face even.</p><p> </p><p>Both of their faces grew red and they faced away from each other, avoiding their eyes for a couple minutes. Yes, they're internally screaming. But they wouldn't admit that.</p><p> </p><p>As they got in the train, they remained silent. It was extremely awkward but they both know that if one of them don't try and say something.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san." Akaashi starts. The captain jolts and slowly turns to look at the setter.</p><p> </p><p>"I had fun today. Let's do this again sometime." He says awkwardly but Bokuto felt sincerity. He smiles and ruffles Akaashi's hair, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"You bet!"</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Bokuto brought him home, he left. But he waved violently while screaming 'rest your face' after seeing the setter have a red tint on his cheeks. He went inside his house and did as he had told the captain, doing the chores that he had left out.</p><p> </p><p>He finishes them early then takes a shower, making dinner for himself and soon going to his room. He threw himself into the bed and let out an exhausted but relieving sigh. Leaving the house is really not his choice of relaxing though what Bokuto did made it different. </p><p> </p><p>He was relaxed. He was the usual childish, over-energetic and cheerful person he was in school and practice, but was somehow gentle. Really, really gentle, thoughtful and considerate. He made sure that Akaashi was having as much fun as he was. What did he expect? Bokuto already has his good qualities when he's in public and it's impossible that all of that was an act. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi is so glad to have met him and was able to see that side of him. Behind the chaotic behavior, he can be as delicate and mellow. He was a <em>star</em>. </p><p> </p><p>So brightly shining. </p><p> </p><p>So radiant. </p><p> </p><p>So glimmering.</p><p> </p><p>So-</p><p> </p><p>"So Bokuto…" He mutters to himself, shutting his eyes for a bit. He breathed deeply, and just let his mind relax. Soon, it betrayed him of his calm reasoning and he remembered those words that Bokuto had said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'd pick you for life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes shot open and he buried his face into the pillow as he felt his face heat up. <em>What the hell, Keiji</em>. He quickly sat up, repetitively slapping his face to get his thoughts away from words that Bokuto had simply blurted out. He wasn't thinking properly, that's all.</p><p> </p><p>As he was in the middle of putting himself back together, his phone buzzed which made him jolt. He picked it up, face reddened as his assumption being correct of who the sender was.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto had sent him a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>
From: Bokuto-san</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey hey hey Akaashi!!!!!!!! I'm glad you had fun!!! Let's have fun again tomorrow at practice!!!! (ﾉ*&gt;∀&lt;)ﾉ<br/>
</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't contain his smile. He realized he looked like a schoolgirl who just got noticed by her senpai. Way too accurate. The use of emojis were cute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>
To: Bokuto-san</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Of course, Bokuto-san. Please rest well.<br/>
</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It didn't even take a second when Bokuto replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>
From: Bokuto-san</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>YES I WILL! GOODNIGHT AKAASHI!!!<br/>
</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He puts the phone down and sighs, falling back into his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You dork." He mutters. He tried and made himself sleep so he can be ready for tomorrow's practice. It may be a bit early than his usual sleep time—he doesn't even follow his sleep schedule— but he wanted to see Bokuto again. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Bokuto-san."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Absolutely, no regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One last push.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, one thing to remember from me is I suck at writing endings. So if you're still reading, thank you so much for the support. Hope you enjoyed the story, I am honestly not really this sappy of a person but still. </p><p> </p><p>More stories to come, hopefully. This is the last chapter of -No, Regrets- so I hope it was worth the wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unintentionally, they did bring the awkwardness to the practice the next day. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi did his sets as usual, making sure the ball gets tossed to the height each person desires for them to be able to spike it perfectly. But as soon as Bokuto was up for the hit, his mind went blank, returning to the words the older said to him. Akaashi's toss for the ace was a tad bit too short, making him miss. That was the fifth time he couldn't sync with him.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry, Bokuto-san." Akaashi blurted out, taking the ball and giving the captain another toss, which was better. Konoha and Komi exchange glances before continuing on their spiking practice.</p><p> </p><p>Ending, the two senpais approached the lone setter, who was picking up the strewned volleyballs across the gym. Sure enough, they saw the red on Akaashi's ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi." Konoha starts. The setter looks at him, his face composed as usual.</p><p> </p><p>"Konoha-san, is there something you need?" Asks the setter.</p><p> </p><p>"I should be asking you that. You've been acting weird all day. Up until practice too." Konoha crosses his arms together, looking at Akaashi, waiting for his answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto's no different though. He's also acting a bit weird." Komi adds, making the setter feel a bit uneasy. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but it's nothing serious." Akaashi reassures them. The two third years weren't really sure of that answer from their setter but they let it slide. As much as they want to help them, it's more of Akaashi and Bokuto's problem right now. Konoha frowned, thinking about how stupidly oblivious they are. Then again, if he did it for them, it'll be even more awkward than it already is.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, Akaashi. It's not like he'll hate you." Konoha says as he patted the setter's shoulder as he and Komi were about to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"What if he does…?" He hears the setter say, making the older stop. He turns his head over to Akaashi and smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"I highly doubt that." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi left the gym, locking it tight before keeping the keys in his bag. Apparently, he was going home alone as he couldn't find Bokuto anywhere, assuming he already had gone due to the uneasiness in the air around them both. </p><p> </p><p>His mind didn't help either, thinking that maybe Bokuto knew and is already starting to avoid him. <em>Keiji, pull yourself together</em>. Was he obvious? Maybe Konoha had accidentally told him something? Maybe he thinks <em>Akaashi's</em> the one who's disgusted of him? Maybe-</p><p> </p><p>The setter slaps either side of his face, snapping himself out of that. His face was evident of the feeling of nervousness, scrunching up as he walked toward the school gates, unable to compose himself. </p><p> </p><p>He reasoned with himself, telling that he should just calm down and keep their friendship just like how he first planned. But somehow it's hard to just keep it at that because of their time together recently. He wanted to have those moments every chance he got, but maybe as friends is… better? He sighs deeply, his hands finding his way to his hair and almost pulling it until a hand stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Akaashi-kun. Why the long face?" The smirky bedhead asked, making the setter look at him as if he's holding something precious he couldn't dare to let go of to anyone and he does. But Kuroo knows for sure.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san. What are you doing here?" Asks the setter, raising a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Yakkun bossed me for the nth time already and made me do an errand. I'm still gonna go back." Kuroo told him. That explains why Kenma isn't with him yet.</p><p> </p><p>"So? What's wrong with you? Why do you look so dead?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just tired, Kuroo-san. I'll be fine." Akaashi tells him, facing away from the Nekoma captain. Though, Kuroo knows what this is about, sure enough. These owls were too obvious for everyone but themselves, it's kinda painful to watch.</p><p> </p><p>"This is about Bo, isn't it?" Kuroo spoke out, making the setter immediately face him with the shade of pink in his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you-" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on. We've hung out lots of times, of course I know what this face of yours is all about." The taller smirked, putting his hands on his hips confidently.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san, we've only hung out three times, including the amusement park outing." Akaashi said deadpanned, his blush fading.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Kuroo acted all clueless, making the setter roll his eyes. The captain laughed and gave Akaashi a light pat on his back. "Well, I guess I can be a bit late, wanna sit for a bit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what I should do." Akaashi started as Kuroo gave him some tea from the vending machine, sitting next to him as he sipped his own drink.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san, I know I said that I will never tell Bokuto-san of how I feel and I still plan to not tell but it's kind of hard now." Akaashi says, not looking at his companion as he held on tightly to his drink. "We often have miscommunications and I think he feels awkward around me now. I don't want to make him uncomfortable be-"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, can you?" Kuroo interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you take that? Not being more than a friend to Bo, can you accept that?" He continues, making the setter focus on him. Kuroo takes another sip from his can, before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I tell you before, Akaashi-kun? Don't make assumptions, not until you have tried. You told me that you wouldn't tell Bo that you like him that way because you're scared of him seeing you differently and that your friendship will be ruined." Kuroo looked at the setter calmly as Akaashi gave him a sad look. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuro-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not done yet." Akaashi shuts his mouth and continues to listen. "Of course, you have the decision of telling and not telling, not recommended, but the thing is that you may regret it in the future. Maybe you'll realize then that you had the chance before and you lost it. Those kinds of things." The captain continues. He then gives Akaashi yet another pat, making him ease up since he looked really, really tense.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think Bo has the right to know?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe…?" Akaashi silently answers, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>"He has the right to know why you were acting differently since that day you ran away from the 'confession' he was in."</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know about that." It wasn't really a question, it was more of a demand.</p><p> </p><p>"I have my sources." Kuroo smirks. Akaashi just gives a short glare, already knowing that he'll need to kill Konoha tomorrow and as soon as possible. That snitch needs to do 100 laps.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Akaashi Keiji-kun—"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't use my full name, you're not my mother."</p><p> </p><p>"Rude. Anyways, all I'm saying is… Do it." Kuroo pauses with a smile. Akaashi returns a look of doubt with the idea that the captain had told him.</p><p> </p><p>"But…"</p><p> </p><p>"Do it. Do your best and tell him." Kuroo ruffles his hair a bit. "I promise that both of you will be alright if you do. Bo wants you to always give 120%, right? Why not with him too?" He doesn't really think these kinds of words would automatically make Akaashi man up and tell immediately but it could work as a boost at least. A little push.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stared at the captain, as if realizing the sense of what Kuroo had been telling since their outing the other week. For a setter that should be accurate with his tosses, he's really not precise with his decision-making. </p><p> </p><p>That's it. That's just it. That's what he needed. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stood up and faced Kuroo with a respectful bow, sighing deeply. "I hate that you're right." He tells him, a bit of irritation in his expression.</p><p> </p><p>"You did mention that you hated me before."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, because as much as you're smart, your shenanigans with Bokuto-san makes me want to jump from the Sky Tree."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, save your love for Bo, not me." Kuroo mocks. Akaashi playfully hits the taller's shoulder, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Already have." Akaashi smiles as he waves goodbye and takes his bag, making his way back home in a rather quick pace. Kuroo was left with awe, but suddenly laughed. He drinks the last of his drink and tossed it into the trash can.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck, you idiots."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was in front of his own house, panting a bit. He ran as soon as he was out of Kuroo's sight and bolted to his home. The captain's words lingered in his mind and he… he wants to do it. He must. Tell him the best way he can but he doesn't know where to start. </p><p> </p><p>He sat on his porch for a bit, catching his breath when his phone buzzed. He took it out and it was a text from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>From: pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Good luck, Akaashi-kun~ =￣ω￣= You're gonna need some from your favorite smart senpai! (ﾉ*&gt;∀&lt;)ﾉ✨<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>To: pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sugawara-san?<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>From: pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I meant me, but ok. I'm not offended. (ง•̀-•́)ง<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi gives a laugh at the text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>To: pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm joking, Kuroo-san. Thank you.<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>From: pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay, that's better! Get your man, you owl! ( ˘ ³˘)♥<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighs, standing up before entering his house. He did the usual; sweeped the floor, cleaned his room and made dinner for himself. After tidying everything up, he took a shower and rested in his room.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Okay, Keiji. You can do this." He said as he grabbed his phone, trembling a bit. He scrolled through contacts and tapped on the call button.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san…!" Wasn't much of a greeting but more of telling him that he's there. He soon heard the familiar voice of his captain, which was both nerve-wracking and comforting at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Agaaashi? Hey Hey Hey!"  The captain greeted. "Weird that you're calling me first. Is somethi— oh god." He cut himself off and his voice turned into panic, not letting Akaashi speak for that while.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god—Agaashe! I am so so so so sorry! I did not— I'm sorry! There was an emergency with my mom, she needed help with something! I didn't mean to leave you at school! Please don't think that I hate you or something because I never ever will! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Bokuto apologized and Akaashi couldn't squeeze in to calm him down due to the excessive rambling that the other was spouting out.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-sa—"</p><p> </p><p>"I am such a bad captain, and friend, and best friend, and senpai! Akaaaashi, please forgive me!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, I do fo—"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't deserve to be your best friend anymore! Oh no! I'll have the record of being the worst senpai for leaving his kouhai behind! I'm the worst!"</p><p> </p><p>"Boku—"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you hit me tomorrow, Agaashe! Oh my god, fuck, I'm so sorry! I am so—"</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi yelled, which was rare to hear, making the captain shut up and to be utterly shocked at the setter's raised voice. He sighed as soon as he heard Bokuto go all silent for a while.. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home together! T-Tomorrow!." He said, voice still a bit high and had gotten all tense. He had not meant to sound like he was constipated nor was he aware that he can even make such a sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, s-sure, Akaashi…?" Bokuto said nervously. He said his name very well too, which was a first. "Are you oka—"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm fine, Bokuto-san! J-Just really tired." Akaashi stammered, making the other boy flinch. He sighs as he hears Bokuto give a short laugh, for he knows the captain can hear his nervousness. "I-I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I'm a bit tired today." He explained, calming his nerves down.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Agaaashe! It's okay! But really, I wanna go home with you tomorrow, so let's do that!" Bokuto said in an excited tone and Akaashi had let out a small laugh, confirming that he was as ready as he was.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, Bokuto-san. Good night." </p><p> </p><p>"Good night Agaaashe!" He hears Bokuto tell him before hanging up. Akaashi drops his phone onto the bed, just next to him and gives a loud sigh. <em>He's going to die tomorrow</em>. For sure he was. He turned over, making him lie on his stomach as he buried his face into the pillow and screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Keiji, what the hell are you doing? Wha- What would-" Akaashi paused, now realizing that he needs a plan in order to finally tell the captain how he does feel about him. But he never had confessed to anyone, this was his first crush and first ever confession that he'll be doing.</p><p> </p><p>How does one even do it? Do they prepare love letters, like how those girls would give their crushes one? As much as Akaashi had interest in writing, he would do so in his spare time such as write some book reviews and read a lot. Though, he wouldn't write for something like this. At least, he doesn't like writing for others as he would think it'll be boring for them.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Bokuto isn't the type of person to think of that as boring but he still didn't want to. He wanted to say it and that he will. He got comfortable and went under his blanket, forcing himself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He can do this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The next day, practice went off just great. No awkwardness peaked up as they ran around, playing quite perfectly. Some missed tosses and blocks but everything was in order and everyone was in top form until the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>Konoha and Washio were in charge of cleanup while some of the team went back to the clubroom to change, especially the ones with urgent matters at hand. Bokuto ran up to Akaashi, who was just about to go back, and smiled at him. He insisted that they go ahead as soon as they changed back to their uniforms and Akaashi just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They said goodbye to the others, as it seemed they would be hanging out in a karaoke place since Komi was practicing some slow song and Yukie already telling Saru what food she can order. Bokuto just gave a short laugh before going out.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi listened to Bokuto's stories, as usual, while they walked. But further in, the setter was no longer paying attention to the captain and focused on how he'll even tell him. He put a finger under his chin, frowning as he thought of any way that he can actually start, then shifted to his hands fidgeting. He then noticed a little place nearby that they were just about to come across, making him stop absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, 'kaashi? Are you alright?" Bokuto asked, stopping as the setter was behind a few steps. The captain noticed that Akaashi was looking at the cherry blossom tree before he faced him, he seemed distracted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm okay. But um…" Akaashi looks away for a bit. The captain tilts his head, a bit confused that he sees the setter's face looking all red. "Could we go over there for a while?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing! Let's go, let's go!" Bokuto says, grabbing the setter's shoulders and pushing him toward the pink tree. Akaashi offered to get some drinks for them from the nearby vending machine but the captain pouted, insisting that he do it instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Agaaashe! I'll buy them!" Bokuto says, smiling as he raised his hands up to which Akaashi found cute. The setter fake coughs before holding his fist out, making the older a bit confused. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll play rock, paper, scissors for it. If I lose, I'll be the one who buys us drinks." Akaashi tells him. "But if you lose, Bokuto-san, you can buy them." </p><p> </p><p>As Bokuto heard all this, of course taking it as a challenge, he smiled brightly and put out his fist, touching Akaashi's. "Ready, Bokuto-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell, yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>"Rock, paper, scissors-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shoot!" They rest their hands in front of the other. One was scissors and the other, rock. Akaashi had scissors.</p><p> </p><p>"I lost, Bokuto-san. I'll buy some drinks for us then." The setter smiles, standing up as he makes his way to the vending machine. He sighed and clicked on the buttons, making the mechanism dispense the drinks he had chosen. He's then caught in his thoughts because as soon as he gets back to the owl, he needs to get it started already. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can do this</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He got back to Bokuto, who was smiling as he was handed the drink. Akaashi sat down next to him, his own beverage in hand and they started talking like the usual. Volleyball, math (though Bokuto doesn't want to but somehow he himself brought it up), the amount of gel the ace had to use and, honestly, any topic they could think of. But he had to do it. Like, right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Konoha just scolded me for having my hand stuck in the vending machine near the classroom instead of helping me. Anyways, my hand is still good!" Bokuto laughs. He faced Akaashi and noticed the tension he's holding up by himself, so he gave the setter a pat on his shoulder, ruffling his hair gently as he kept laughing. Bokuto then stopped, as he looked at his friend's face. Red. His mouth was a bit open.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Agaashe! Your hair was really soft and I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san…?" Akaashi softly called out, enough for the ace to hear. It wasn't the usual calm but firm voice that he does, it was more shy and hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um…" Akaashi sighs deeply, placing his drink beside him. He was nervous, but who wouldn't be? He's going to confess to his crush, to his best friend that he fell in love with. He wanted to back out but Kuroo's words repeated itself in his head. He needs to do it or else these stupid feelings will haunt him forever.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you still want to know?" Akaashi starts.</p><p> </p><p>"K-Know?"</p><p> </p><p>"The person I like…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah! If it's okay with you of course." Akaashi quickly takes a glance at Bokuto, who was smiling brightly and it was beautiful. He looks away, trying to not blush so much. The captain noticed and he got the thought that maybe Akaashi was nervous to say it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Agaashe," Bokuto suddenly spoke. "You shouldn't force yourself if you don't wanna tell me!" Akaashi raised a brow, looking at him. He opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, really! I guess, if you wanna tell me then go ahead but if you're not comfortable with it, then don't." He continues. Akaashi blinks at him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Bokuto-san. I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Because Agaashe! Like I said before, you always deserve the best!" Akaashi frowned, knowing that Bokuto will be going on and on just to prove his point. If this goes on, he would never get the chance to tell it to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Bokuto-san but-"</p><p> </p><p>"As your senpai, I want the best for you! That's how wonderful I am and how great you are too!" </p><p> </p><p>"That's very ni-"</p><p> </p><p>"So, Akaashi! Take your time!" Bokuto finishes, smiling directly at him. Even though he said that to Akaashi, the ace himself seemed to have had the 'time'. The setter looked at him, pursing his lips into a thin line, a blushing creeping up to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey hey! Don't worry, I'm finished! You can tell me if-"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." Bokuto's eyes widened, his mouth was hanging open. His face was a deep red, looking directly at Akaashi. He was utterly speechless. Yes, after that long monologue, the setter managed to shut him up. Bokuto started to say something, trying to make up the words while looking everywhere but Akaashi until his eyes had to land on the setter and — oh, he's trembling. <em>Wait, he's trembling!</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Oh shit, he's crying.</em> Holy fuck, what do I do?</p><p> </p><p>"A-Akaashi! Hey hey! Don't cry! Please calm down!" Bokuto panicked, all while blushing immensely. He wanted Akaashi to stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry…" Akaashi sobs which made Bokuto stop. Sorry? Why was he sorry? He didn't do anything wrong. That would be impossible.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Akaashi, you didn't do anything wrong! Stop crying now, please?" Bokuto says, wiping the setter's tears that kept flowing. This was the first time he saw Akaashi crying, so it was a new expression to him. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi now just looks like a sad puppy. Bokuto smiles softly. "Hey. You can tell me… okay? You don't have to be nervous. It's just me, Bokuto Koutarou!" He reassures. The setter looks at him, a bit hopeful than before.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't be disgusted?" Akaashi asked softly. Bokuto shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope!"</p><p> </p><p>"I…. I do mean that. I do love you, Bokuto-san. I was just really scared that if I told you, you won't see me the same way anymore and you might want to stay away from me. I was afraid that our friendship will be ruined and honestly, that's something I don't want to risk. I could never give that up but somehow it led to the point that I… I had to. I need to tell you.." Akaashi tells him. His eyes looked at Bokuto softly and in return, the ace focused on him, acknowledging every word. Every emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I fell for you as soon as I entered Fukurodani. You were playing that time and I… I have never seen a star as bright as you were, I mean, up until now you're that same star that caught my attention. It's just that, you're brighter now. So, so bright." Akaashi's lips curved into a faint smile and he was a bit startled as he felt a hand touch his, comforting him and telling him that Bokuto is attentively listening to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You were always bright. Of course, I didn't realize that back then… but as soon as I really did meet you. Became the official setter and got more time to spend with you, especially during the after-practice tosses." Akaashi laughs. A bit of music—no, definitely, music to Bokuto's ears. The setter went on and it made him more nervous than before but at this moment, he needs to say what he can. He was telling all this to <em>the</em> Bokuto Koutarou. The most amazing person he's ever met and if ever he doesn't feel the same way as Akaashi did, it's okay. If they could still be friends, it'll be okay. If they can be forever that way, it's okay. All of that, is more than okay, more than enough for Akaashi. He had the star beside him and he knows he'll stay by him as he will for Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>"You're confident, something I wish I had. Doesn't matter if it's toward people or just telling the world about yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"You're cheerful and energetic that people might say is annoying and far too loud for them but for me, it's comforting and it shows Bokuto Koutarou."</p><p> </p><p>"You never give up. There's always challenges that I couldn't even look at and yet, you bravely face them without even worrying about what's to come. Because you know you have to move forward, to face them so you can be stronger and reach higher."</p><p> </p><p>"You're weird, you're childish, you get upset when you miss a lot of spikes, you sometimes want things to go your way, you're stubborn, a bit of an idiot sometimes, you get distracted in studying at most-"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Akaashi, it's kind of getting personal." Bokuto tells him, squeezing his hand. The setter huffs a laugh, looking at his captain with the gentlest smile.</p><p> </p><p>"But all of that is, you, Bokuto-san. Those are the qualities that made fall for you. You're that star that kept shining so brightly that I want to keep up in my universe. I love you. I love you so much—"</p><p> </p><p>"Aka-"</p><p> </p><p>"But…hey…" Akaashi gives a faint chuckle. "I understand if you don't like me the same way." Bokuto slightly frowns, raising his brow as his lips turned into a pout.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't do anything else. I really, really love you Boku—"</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi!" Bokuto yells out in pure glee, pulling the setter to his chest as his arms wrapped around the younger. "You have no fucking idea how happy I am right now! For me to hear all that from you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Akaashi hums, glancing at the ace from the shoulder. Happy? He's happy?</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi." He releases the setter from the hug but instead, grabs him by the shoulders, making Akaashi focus on him. Bokuto smiles. "You are the coolest person I have ever met. You're always responsible and careful with everything. Even though I know you get tensed during practice matches and the official ones, you always keep yout calm composure to prevent the others from being nervous. You always think of others and you also don't get sick of my antics, I thank you for that so much." Bokuto laughs at the last part, giving Akaashi a wink that he almost died from.</p><p> </p><p>"You're pretty both inside and out. Also, I have to say this." Bokuto halts, making the setter grow curious but also nervous. He's basically at the edge of his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"I must be the luckiest guy in the world for me to see that beautiful smile of yours. Especially the one where we were at the aquarium. You were so free, so careless and you honestly didn't look like you were scared of anything." Bokuto smiles, shaking the setter's shoulder a bit, showing his excitement and joy. Akaashi can literally see the sun through this captain's smile and he wouldn't trade it for anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean, the friend date?" Akaashi spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, about that. I actually didn't mean it as a friend." Bokuto started, rubbing his nape as his smile showing a small hint of nervousness. "I meant the first one, which was 'date' only. I just thought that maybe you'll think it's weird for us to do so, hence I called it a 'friend' date which at that point I should've just called it a hang-out." Akaashi laughs at this, making Bokuto hold his hand a bit tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"But hey! I didn't think of it as a friend date! I thought of it as the real date and it was the best day ever!" He smiled, raising both his arms up as if he has victory over every volleyball team in Tokyo. That would've felt awesome too, but no, it's not that. He felt victorious because Akaashi liked him the way he had. But then it wouldn't be a confession if…</p><p> </p><p>"And so, Akaashi Keiji," He dramatically bows in front of the setter. "I would like to tell you at last…" He goes near Akaashi's face, making both their foreheads and noses touch, their eyes glued on each other as if the world around them had disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too and will always love you." Bokuto finishes, making his face retreat the intrusion on Akaashi's personal space. But as soon as he did, he saw the setter's face full of tears again. Oh fuck-</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god. Akaashi, was that too much? Did I accidentally say something different? Like a wrong use of the word? I didn't say ass, did I—" His babbling was stopped by Akaashi wrapping his arms around the ace's neck, pulling him closely into a hug. Immediately, Bokuto hugged back, his arms surrounding the setter's waist as if he were to let go, Akaashi would float away. </p><p> </p><p>Akaaahi cups Bokuto's face, showing his teary yet beautiful smile to his captain.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so, so happy! I love you!" Akaashi tells him, wiping his tears. Bokuto pulls him back into a tight hug, giving him such comfort and security. The setter already felt at home in the captain's arms and he doesn't ever want to let go of this. Not now, not ever.</p><p> </p><p>"So… will you be my boyfriend?" Bokuto asks, releasing Akaashi from the hug and holding his hands gently. This made the setter a bit startled but it quickly turned into another smile, raising Bokuto's arms towards him, giving it a kiss as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" Akaashi tells him. This made Bokuto cup the setters face and pull him into a passionate kiss. Akaashi's lips were soft and Bokuto's was more chapped but both melted into it. That was the first kiss and they somehow made it feel like the other would disappear if they let go. The setter pulled away, looking at the golden orbs that were concentrated on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Please take care of me." He says.</p><p> </p><p>"And taking care of you, I shall do." Bokuto replies as he pulled Akaashi's head gently onto his shoulder. The setter couldn't be any happier. He's finally Bokuto's and Bokuto is finally his. </p><p> </p><p>He doubted so many times and everytime he sees this wonderful captain, best friend, all of his uncertainty washes away and he drowns in the longing of being with Bokuto. Now that the star's beside him, he doesn't have to worry about his universe falling apart. All those stars could never compare to the one next to him, that he alone can shine brightly and even brighter. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji hums, holding an album as he sat on the couch. He was doing a little cleaning until he found that squeezed into a drawer. His legs were crossed, giving a bit of elevation to the album, adjusting his glasses with his hand as he turned to the next section. He was focusing so much on the picture book that he didn't even notice the door open.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm home!" A voice announced, making Keiji turn his head to see his husband in his usual cheery self.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home, Kou." Keiji greets, his eyes trailed on Koutarou as he went near the former setter, leaning onto the back of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what have you been doing?" Koutarou coos, looking at the item in his husband's hands. He saw a lot of familiar faces in the pictures, of course the most memorable were the Fukurodani Volleyball Club. One of the best that ever happened to the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"I found this photo album while I was cleaning and just looked through it." Keiji smiles. Koutarou then sat next to him, asking to see the album as well to which his partner generously gave. They were both still in touch with everyone. especially Komi, Yukie, Konoha and the rest. Well, they're still insulting Koutarou sometimes during their mini reunions and Keiji just couldn't help but giggle. But even so, it's all as it should be.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kou?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Koutarou puts his hand in the center of the photo album, smiling as he faced Keiji.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think… we could've really ended up like how we are now? I mean, what if I didn't tell you at all?" The raven asks, leaning his head on his husband's broad shoulder, snuggling up to him. Koutarou put the album aside and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, hugging Keiji's waist and pulling him close.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we still would!" He reassured.</p><p> </p><p>"How so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because if you didn't tell me then I would've been the one to confess to you! That's for sure." Koutarou tells him, planting a kiss on his husband's cheek. "I wouldn't have let you get away from me because Keiji will be the one and only person I could ever love! You're my world and that's a fact!" He adds, cuddling more with the former setter. Keiji smiles to his response and honestly, he does think that if he didn't confess then Koutarou would be the one to do it. But in a gentle way, because he's like that… especially to him. Of course.</p><p> </p><p>"As will I, Kou. You're the one and only star I'll ever love." Keiji says, turning so that he faces Koutarou fully. He smiles as his husband gave him a peck on the lips, and another, and another and another.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much, Keiji."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so so much too, Kou."</p><p> </p><p>If there hadn't been that push or that tug that would make him tell how he felt, he couldn't have felt this way. But one thing's for sure and one thing alone, he wouldn't have regretted a single moment of this. He wouldn't trade this for anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Not at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>